Make a Move
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: He waited for her to make a move... she waited for his. When her parents decide to take her away for a 'better life'... and the Wolverine is awoken for a familiar mutant's devious plans... the question is... who will make the next move? Rogan
1. A Surprise Visit

Marie ran down the steps, jumping the last two to save a second. Her heart was beating faster, and she could feel her stomach knotting nervously. After Xavier's death, Ororo had taken over the school and now things were once again running smoothly. She slid across the hall, her side bumping into one of the walls, but it didn't slow her frantic run. Students relaxing in the Friday afternoon sun glanced up from their resting as she shot past the wreck rooms.

Jubilation Lee had informed her just a few moments ago that Ororo had a gotten a phone call from her parents. Marie began keeping in contact with her parents, ever since she had gotten the cure. Bobby had abandoned her for Kitty afterwards even though the main reason she wanted to get the cure was because of him. Now, her parents were proud of her because she had chosen to take the cure instead of living her life without touching.

She pushed the door to Ororo's office and almost tripped. Ororo looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Rogue, just the person I wanted to see," She nodded her head to one of the large leather chairs in front of her desk. Marie plopped down and began to play with one of her white streaks.

"I received a call from your parents. I've planned a visit with them tomorrow. They asked if they could bring a friend, but I don't know who," Ororo's smile widened, but Marie wasn't smiling. Her entire teenage years didn't even have the word 'mom' or 'dad' in it and now, Marie was turning twenty-one in a few days, and her parents wanted to come and see her.

"Great," Marie said, forcing a smile on her lips. "If you don't mind, I'm kinda hungry," She said quietly, trying to excuse herself. Ororo looked at her watch, "Well no wonder, is it really past twelve?"

Marie chuckled, "Sure is Miss. Workaholic." Ororo gave a lighthearted laugh before making a shooing motion.

"Go and have some lunch. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Ororo made an amused look. "Come to think of it, don't you also have papers to grade? I don't care if school ends in two days, there are finals to grade young lady."

Marie held up a finger, "You won't be able to call me that anymore Storm, my 'drinking age' is coming up."

"I know," Ororo's face turned serious. "Marie, drinking isn't life. I don't think it'd be wise if you went out drinking foolishly on your birthday. You don't want to deal with the consequences."

Marie rolled her eyes lightly, "Come on Storm. Logan promised he would take me out for a drink that night."

Ororo gave a snort, "He'll get you drunk, just you watch."

Marie smiled and shook her head while heading to the door, "I'll see ya later Miss. Workaholic." She closed the oak door behind her and made her way to the kitchen.

Since she had become a teacher, the teacher's kitchen was now open to her. It was more enhanced than the students and was where one of the teachers would make dinner for the entire school. She loved it and by the amount of voices coming from it, many of the teachers were in there unwinding.

"I thought that this was supposed to be grading day," Marie snorted while walking in and heading for the fridge.

Hank turned around from the stove and Logan looked up from his beer. Bobby was sitting with an arm around Kitty, and Marie suddenly lost her appetite. "It's called the end of the school year," Logan replied. "I'll just receive some scolding from Ororo later," He shrugged and downed half his beer.

"She'll probably give you a bolt of lightning right in your ass," Hank rumbled as he continued to stir whatever he had in the pot.

"Well, if you're near me, then you'll turn into a large blue puffball when it happens," Logan remarked. Hank let loose a loud laugh and Logan smirked.

Marie made herself a ham sandwich and sat next to Logan, "What are you making Hank?"

"Ravioli," Hank answered. The side of Marie's mouth rose a little at him. He had volunteered to help out around the school. Hank now worked in the subbasement, inventing and teaching sciences.

Returning to her sandwich, Marie began to think about the upcoming day, and the time she would spend with her parents. Who was this friend her parents wanted to bring with? She felt a hand briefly touch her bare arm and she looked over. Logan was staring at her worriedly, his eyes searching hers. His nostrils flared, trying to find anything wrong.

For the second time today, Marie forced a smile on her face. But unlike Ororo, Logan caught it. "You need to talk?" He asked. Without saying anything, she grabbed the beer out of his hands and sipped from it. Logan quirked an eyebrow and took it back before she could even lower it from her lips. "You can't drink yet," His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"What's a few days, come on Logan," Marie teased and tried getting the bottle back. Logan held it out of reach and she gave him a dirty look. Giving up, she stood. Getting teased by Logan had broken her last nerve. This parent-visiting thing was making her angry the more she thought about it. With a sigh, she marched out of the room. Hank and Logan exchanged glances.

"What's eating her?" Hank asked and Logan shrugged.

Logan turned to Bobby who looked back at the feral man, "If you had anything to do with this Ice cube, I'll personally take you down to the equator and watch you melt."

Bobby's eyes widened, "I had nothing to do with this! I swear!"

With a growl, Logan went out of the room, with his beer in hand, and smelled Marie out. She was outside, sitting on one of the benches in Ororo's garden. With her arms crossed, she stared stubbornly at the flowers. Logan inhaled deeply and came up behind the bench, "Hey Marie."

Marie spun in surprise, but her scowl didn't leave her face. She returned back to the flowers and Logan sat down next to her, mimicking her posture. "It's not a boy is it?" He grunted.

She gave a dry chuckle, "no, no boys."

"Okay then what is it. If some little whelp has hurt you in some way, I promise, I'll rip the asshole to shreds," Logan threatened. His Marie was ripping him up the way she was acting. It bothered him.

"My parents are coming over tomorrow, and honestly Logan, I don't want to see them. They've been out of my life for years and now since I started writing to them, they think they can renter. And they're bringing a guest," Marie vented. Logan put an arm around Marie's shoulders and Marie felt a funny feeling.

"It'll be okay kid," Logan comforted.

"Oh, yeah. They'll probably try and take me back now," Marie groaned. "And I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave my new job, my new friends, and I don't want to leave…" Marie broke off when she realized what she was saying.

"You don't want to leave…what?" He looked at her expectantly. Marie didn't have an alternative. Her mind was reeling with the fact that she nearly gave _that_ away, especially to him.

"Never mind. I'm probably just rambling," Marie said quickly. Logan shrugged, not connecting anything together, to her relief.

"How about this, I'll stay by your side tomorrow and make sure they don't try and take you away. If they do, they'll have to take me with."

Marie stared at him. "I promised I would take care of ya," He smiled softly at her. "I'll come after you if they take you away."

"Just don't stab them," Marie added humorously. She hesitated then snuggled deeper into Logan's side, draping an arm over his stomach. He was her protector, her closest friend.

"Hey," Logan held his beer in front of her face, twirling it seductively. "You wanted some before, how about now."

"You said I'm not old enough," Marie taunted, but she was tempted to take the amber liquid.

Logan shrugged underneath her, "What's a few days? Besides, days, months, years, they all jumble up with me." He pushed the rim of the bottle against her lower lip and began to pour it carefully into her mouth. Marie instinctively swallowed, closing her eyes at the soothing liquid. When Logan pulled the bottle away she smiled, "I can see why you like it so much."

"Now go and enjoy the rest of your grading day, because tonight, I have a feeling Ororo's goin' to lecture us," Logan said softly.

"I've got a proposition for you," Marie said raising her head to look up at him. "Why don't we grade together, get done faster, and then we won't have to deal with Ororo's lecture."

"Good idea," Logan said while his eyebrows ascended. Marie got to her feet and Logan followed.

"Where is your office anyway Logan?" Marie frowned.

"Anywhere where I can find peace," Logan snorted.

"Let's do it outside," Marie said excitedly. "We can do it on the picnic tables by the pond in the back."

Logan smirked at her. A few moments ago, she was distraught because her parents were coming for the day, and now she was back to her old self. All it took was a little beer and some flirting.


	2. Mom, Dad, This is Logan

"Who the hell is this kid and how old is he, four?" Logan asked incredulously. He was busy grading kinetic wellness papers that the juniors wrote. Marie didn't even know what they were supposed to write for gym class, but she was glad she didn't have to do any more finals.

She had begun teaching English and her finals were probably more interesting than what Logan made them write. "What did they have to do, write about their knowledge of sex?" Marie mocked. Logan laughed sarcastically.

"Very cute darlin'," Logan added.

Marie smiled proudly at her remark, but Logan was better at this game than she was. He gave a sweet little sneer, "The question is, do you want to write about _your_ knowledge of sex?"

She found herself blushing about the choice of topic, especially when she was talking about it with Logan. He smirked at her sudden embarrassment in front of him. "Ah, stop turning into a cherry and grade those papers."

"Hey Logan, I just want to say, thanks for everything," Marie stuttered. Logan smiled softly at her and looked back down at his paperwork.

"Do we even know what time they are supposed to be coming?" He asked distractedly.

"No," Marie sighed.

"Hmm," Logan grunted in reply. He continued to struggle with reading this kid's paper. They were sitting in the kitchen, each of them having one side of the island to work. Of course, it took them longer than expected and they had gotten the Ororo Lecture anyway. It was past ten and they were still working, but the peace and quiet was helping a lot too.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," Marie said through a yawn.

Logan frowned, "How many tests do you have left?"

"A few," Marie shrugged.

Logan looked at the stack of un-graded tests next to her, "Yeah, sure. Why does Ororo want them graded by tomorrow?"

"Because she wants to put the grades in the computer before school ends. I'll do some tomorrow."

"Uh, tomorrow, your parents are coming over for a visit," Logan quickly corrected.

Marie groaned and dropped her head onto the countertop and Logan winced. She quickly raised her head, clutching her forehead and groaning some more. She staggered off the chair and slowly made her way to the stairs, mumbling to herself. Logan went to the doorway of the kitchen and watched her. She made it halfway down the hallway when she stopped and turned back, her face in a frown. With a sigh, she began to head back to him.

"You know, I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'll just stay up with you," She pushed past him and sat back down on her stool.

"How do you know I'll stay up all night?" Logan scratched the back his head and sat down on his stool. He organized his papers and eyed her.

"Because you're always up at night," Marie twirled her red pen in her fingers.

"And you know that how?" Logan grinned mischievously.

Marie's eyes rose slowly to meet his, her jaw tightening as she tried to keep herself from blushing. "I hear you roaming the halls. Besides, I smell your cigar whenever you walk past my room," Marie said softly.

"Gee, that's sweet. You're keeping an eye on me," Logan mocked playfully.

Marie carefully placed her pen down, though Logan could see a flash in her eyes. He was playing with her, and in the mood she was in; he was actually making her angry. He rubbed his face, "Sorry Marie."

She gave him a playful look, "I've seen you staring at my cute little ass."

Logan rose his eyebrow once again, "Watch your language, you're in a school."

Marie gave a sardonic snort, "Yeah, and I hear you cussin' your mouth off until Ororo kicks you out."

"I was trying to fix the bike. I can't help it when I cuss after it backfires in my face," Logan said indignantly.

"Whatever."

"I need a beer," He growled and went for the fridge.

Marie looked over her shoulder, "Grab me one too."

The fridge door closed and Logan put an ice-cold beer in front of her. Marie popped the cap and sipped it thoughtfully, watching the fizz go up to the surface. She felt Logan's eyes on her and looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face, a smile he only revealed to her. Everyone else had to deal with smirks and frowns, but Marie got the special treatment from him.

"I'm tired," She said quietly. Logan leaned forward, putting his elbows on the gray marble. He drank his beer, twirling the liquid in its container.

"Well, why don't we take a break? I'm seeing words behind my eyelids," Logan suggested, slowly getting to his feet and yanking his blue jeans up. Marie nodded, and followed him into the wreck room. Logan plopped down onto the couch and Marie settled down next to him, pulling her legs underneath her and pressed up against Logan's side. Logan put his arm around Marie and gave her a little squeeze, "You wanna watch tv for a while?"

"Sure, why not?" Marie smiled and Logan grabbed the remote, turning the tv on and flicking through the channels. She yawned, and felt herself falling asleep, her head rising and lowering with Logan's chest as he breathed. Her eyelids fell and she didn't have the strength to reopen them.

When she woke again, the sun's rays were flowing brightly through the windows. She closed her eyes again and still felt the rhythmic rise and fall of Logan's chest as he breathed. Her arm was numb, and she shifted, feeling Logan grunt underneath her, then go back to his sleeping.

That was when Marie thought of the visit her parents were going to make. She sat up and rubbed her face, "Shit." Logan seemed to choke on his tongue and his eyes opened, looking around and trying to get his bearings.

"What's shit?" He asked groggily.

"I don't know when my parents are going to be here and I'm still wearing clothes from yesterday! I'll need to take a shower and change, put on makeup…" Marie began to wander off as she got up and jogged for the door. She looked back at Logan and gave him a 'thank you' smile before going up to her room.

Since she had begun teaching, Ororo had given her a teacher's quarters so she wouldn't have to share with the younger students. It had a four posted king sized bed with two large dressers with a mirrors on top. She even had her own bathroom.

Marie kept an ear to the bedroom door while she showered. If her parents showed up… she wasn't going to think there. Just when she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, there was a knock at her door. Her stomach dropped and she ran to open the door. Logan was on the other side; his hair still damp and he dressed in different clothes. Another plaid shirt over his gray wife beater, but Marie guessed those were the same blue jeans. Logan was still Logan after all.

"I beat you," He smirked. "Ah, kid informed me that your parents are nearly here, you got five minutes."

"Nearly here?"

Logan nodded, "Just down the road. You know mutations. Anyway, now you have four."

Marie gasped and slammed the door in Logan's face. He chuckled and headed downstairs, earning a few bashful looks from some of the younger girls. They giggled when he looked back at them and he shook his head.

The doorbell rang for the front door and a kid began to go and answer it, but Logan caught the kid's shoulder. "I've got it." The kid looked down and went back to where he had been. Marie wasn't down yet, probably wouldn't be for another few minutes, but he could… entertain their guests… especially the ones that never bothered to come looking for Marie.

A middle age couple was standing side by side on the other side of the door, a nervous smile on both of their faces. Behind them was a young man around Marie's age. He hated all three of them already and they weren't even through the door. Logan had always been protective of Marie. The entire school was like his territory, and these new people were already trespassing. He fought back giving them a middle claw and slamming the door in their face.

"Yes?" He growled. The couple seemed to lose all the color in their faces, but quickly regained it.

"We are Marie's parents. Is she here?" The man, her father, told him.

"Yes," Logan growled again. He didn't want to let them in and blocked the opening in the door. They seemed unsure and shifted uncomfortably. _Good, and maybe now they'll leave._ Logan thought, giving each of them a dirty glare.

"Logan?"

He turned and saw Marie coming down the steps, her fingers skimming over the mahogany railing. She was wearing a navy blue tang top and blue jeans that rode low, revealing a small gap of now touchable skin. Her bangs were pulled back into a pin at the back of her head, but a strand of white hair hanged a little in her face. She was raising an eyebrow at him.

Logan looked back at her parents then opened the door wider and backing away. Marie's mouth opened a little in surprise and her parents had the same expression. Logan scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable. Marie regained herself first and finished going down the steps, "Hey Mom, Dad."

Her parents rushed up to her, her mother full of squeals and was talking a mile a minute. Logan was even having difficulty picking out words that actually sounded like English. Marie's father, however, seemed totally taken aback and acted as if every little thing he stared at would give him a deadly disease…even Marie. The third party member slowly walked inside, holding himself high, yet acted completely relaxed about being in an entire place for mutants.

After a very long and loud reunion between Marie and her parents, she finally noted the other guest. Logan watched as her mouth dropped and the young man's twisted into a smile. She was totally at lost with words and he was equally speechless. She shook her head, clearing her frozen features. "David? You're here?" She gasped and rushed up to him, giving him a big hug that he gladly returned.

Logan raised an eyebrow, looking between Marie and this David guy. He smiled, showing pearly whites and Logan growled, earning a fearful glance from her parents. Marie stuttered, "Ah, come in. Lets- uh- go into the living room." She held out her hand in the direction and her parents along with David went inside.

Logan stood motionless, still in shock about the whole reunion thing. When their guests were out of earshot, Marie grabbed Logan's arm, gaining his attention. "Please come with me. Please?"

"Sure," He shrugged. If she expected him to leave her when they were going to have a lot of awkward silences, she was totally wrong. She smiled and he grinned back. Linking arms together, they went inside the living room. Marie's parents had seated themselves on the large couch while David was looking around.

Marie and Logan sat on the other couch facing her parents. They stared at each other for the longest time until her mother smiled, "So honey, tell us what you have been doing."

Logan fought back the urge to vomit. This was the perfect little couple and he was going to go insane in the next half hour. Marie returned the friendly smile, "Well, I took classes and now I'm a teacher here."

"It's so nice to see you," Her mother said quickly, as if she hadn't already gotten _that_ little part out of her system. Logan was by now tempted to pull all his hair out and walk around with a hat on for the rest of his life.

"It's great to see you," Marie replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced," Marie's father held out his hand in Logan's direction. Logan made no move to take it and made sure his face was featureless. He was turning into the quiet unsociable type with these people, but Marie was planning on opening him up to his slight amusement.

"Oh, this is Logan. He's a close friend of mine. Logan was the one that gave me the ride that brought me here," Marie explained while her father put his hand back in his lap.

"Nice to meet you Lo-," Her mother began, but Logan quickly cut her off. He wasn't going to warm up to these people so easily.

"Wolverine," He snapped. His temper flared every time that dang woman opened her mouth.

Marie gave Logan a dirty look, but he ignored it. She wasn't his keeper and he didn't have it planned that he would be nice to these people. "So David, what have you been doing? Did you become a lawyer like you wanted?" She asked, trying to keep cool.

David brightened at her sudden interest in him, "Actually yes. I'm working on my first case now, involving a murder. But, let's not go there. I'm here on vacation, not work, but thanks for asking about it."

"Marie, how's your mutation going?" Her father asked boldly. _This is question central. I feel like I'm in a detective's office for pete's sake._ Logan groaned inwardly.

Marie shifted, surprised about the mutant questions, "I haven't had any outbreaks since I took the cure, which is a good thing."

Marie's mother smiled at that. "I'm glad honey, I'm glad." She turned to Logan, "And what can you do, or are you a regular human being like us?"

Logan took that as an insult and clamped his mouth shut. Marie elbowed his side, forcing the air in his lungs to exit quickly. He took a deep breath, "I can heal."

Marie stared at him, "And?" He frowned at her angrily. She was trying to open him up and it was difficult to avoid, but he didn't want to leave her when her parents were such dorks.

"And I have animalistic abilities," Logan sighed.

"Meaning what? You can smell like a dog?" Her father snorted.

Marie saw Logan's chest rise underneath his shirts as he inhaled. "You ate hash browns for breakfast this morning and you smoke, though it smells like you don't do it a lot. There's a faint residue on your shirt. You also spilled coffee on the left pant leg by the knee since the smell resides there more strongly," Logan said while exhaling the odd smells. "You also wear a cheap cologne only found in Target," He added for further affect.

Marie's mother spun, "You smoke? You told me you quit last year!" The silence afterward was quite pleasing in Logan's eyes. Watching the man turn bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"Sir, I was wondering, Marie's mother and father had given me her letters so I could read them to see how she was doing. Are you the one that has the three metal claws?" David piped up in the silence, making all the attention go back to Logan.

Logan looked at a spot in the red carpet before looking back to David, "Yeah." Here it was, the most uncomfortable question that could be asked of him.

"You know, I could help you get a case up in court if you would like to see some justice," David said smoothly. Logan had to hand it to the kid; he was really trying to make a difference in the world.

"I've already done justice," He replied, thinking back to the expression on Stryker's face as he had tossed his dog tags into the snow.

"If I may ask, can I see them?" David asked, his voice getting weaker briefly.

Logan glanced at Marie, and then stood. He headed over to where David was standing behind the couch, and released the claws in one hand. David carefully examined the claws and Logan let him turn his hand every which way to see all the angles. "This is amazing work. They must be handy to have around," David said in awe. Logan smirked.

"They slice what I want them to," He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, my name is Becky and this is my husband Greg," Marie's mother introduced. Logan eyed both of them before giving another shrug.

"Marie, I'm heading into the kitchen. Brunch is probably still on the counter and I need a beer," Logan said before heading out. He could feel everyone watching him as he left.

"Marie, I don't think you should be hanging around that man," Becky whispered, but Logan heard it in the hallway. He snorted before continuing to the kitchen.


	3. I Want Her to Be Happy

"And this is the library," Marie pointed into another room. David poked his head in and nodded. Her parents looked at it, but acted impatient to continue. Marie sighed; this was going to be a long day. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I could use a cup of coffee," Her father nodded. Marie led the way into the kitchen, her heart beating faster at the idea of having Logan with her again. He always seemed to pull all the awkward attention on him so it was like she didn't have to deal with it. Everyone got uncomfortable when the feral man was around.

To her surprise, Logan wasn't the only one in the teachers' kitchen. Ororo was also inside, eating the leftovers from breakfast that needed to be consumed before it was wasted. Both of the older teachers were sitting on opposite sides of the large island, Ororo with her coffee and muffin, and Logan with his beer and scrambled eggs.

Ororo stood quickly to greet their new guests and helped them get stools around the counter. She politely navigated the kitchen and gave whoever needed something the item they requested. Once everyone was settled, she sat back on her stool between Marie's parents and David. Marie had taken up the spot next to Logan and Ororo smiled privately; those two were barely inseparable since Marie lost Bobby to Kitty.

"So are you staying over night?" Ororo asked curiously.

"No, we have a hotel room near here," Becky shook her head.

"Oh, no we have guest rooms. Please stay here. You'll find it to your liking, I assure you."

Logan exchanged glances with Marie. Ororo never sounded so… professional was the closest word he could think of. "Well, if it isn't any trouble," Becky began.

Ororo waved a hand, "It's no trouble."

"Then thank you," Becky smiled.

Logan rubbed his face, trying to hide his frustration. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. The secret little expression in Marie's eyes, the eyes he knew all too well, told him that she was thinking of the same thing he was.

"Well, have you guys been around here before?" Ororo asked.

"No, we haven't," Greg admitted.

"Marie, why don't you take them around? You can take the school van. I'm sure they'd love to go to New York City and look around," Ororo suggested. She turned towards Logan, "Maybe Logan is willing to come with. He's been out in the city more than any of us." There was a sneer on her face, telling Logan that she knew where he roamed late at night.

Marie gave a nod and finished up her late breakfast along with her friends and family. Her parents talked to Ororo like they had been good friends since childhood, and she spoke with David, who was more welcoming than her parents were. Logan rarely spoke, and if he even said a word, Marie didn't hear him. He only gave his usual grunts and growls that he was known for. She knew he was pissed and could simply pray that he would calm down later on today.

"Let's head out," Marie sighed and stood. Ororo nodded quickly, "Go and have a good time. I'll clean up the mess here, go on!"

Marie didn't have to be told twice. She led the way to the garage and was pleased to hear the loud clip of Logan's boots as he brought up the rear. Her parents continued to act slightly strange around her and barely spoke to their own daughter. Speaking to David instead.

"And here's the van," Marie pointed ahead of her in the large garage. The hulking white company van was parked near the front and all ready to go. Logan went to the sidewall where all the keys were organized orderly and slid the key ring from the nail. He went around the drivers seat and got in, quickly starting the van before anyone could get inside.

Marie slid into the passenger side and looked briefly at Logan. His jaw was clenched tightly and his nose was flaring in a little anger. Becky and Greg were jabbering on as they got in the middle while David had the back seat to himself. Before any of their guests could get buckled in, Logan drove off. They complained a little and Marie grabbed Logan's hand that was resting on the middle armrest. He tore his eyes from the road and looked down at their contact, then went back to staring at the road.

"Is there somewhere you want to go in particular?" Logan shouted over the voices. Everyone quieted in surprise at the sound of his voice, including Marie.

"I was actually thinking about going shopping with Marie. Her birthday is coming up just to let you know," Becky said quietly.

Logan hit the freeway, saying nothing. His mind was racing to think of some place that they would like to go shopping at. He however, never really went shopping and if he did, he never really paid any attention. Sometimes Ororo or Marie would get him to go on the girls' shopping trips just to be a carrier for all the shopping bags. They really had to pull the appropriate strings to get him to go, but they always seemed to get him in the van one way or another with all the screaming girls.

They ended up at a mall. Logan parked the van in a parking ramp and got out while everyone else struggled to get out of their seats, besides Marie. Once David was finally out after some struggling with the seat, he locked it and headed for the elevator.

Marie jogged up to get to his side and leaned in close, "You need to slow down. I know you hate my parents, but they are our guests!" Logan stopped and glanced over his shoulder back at the group. He lowered his head a little in defeat and nodded.

"Where should we start?" David asked curiously while they were in the elevator. He tugged on his navy blue t-shirt.

"At the beginning," Marie laughed. David chuckled with her.

The mall was huge, three stories high and full of different stores. Logan remembered this mall all too well; he had fought with Scott here once and had gathered quite a crowd in the end. Now he was the man of the house… school… mansion… whatever.

"Let's head that way, there are more stores in that direction," Marie pointed and everyone herded that way except for Logan… and oddly, David.

Logan slowly followed, keeping a few feet between him and Marie's parents, but close enough where he could easily see the top of Marie's head bobbing between people. David was still with him and Logan got strangely uncomfortable. He wasn't a friendly type, yet this kid hadn't left his side to go join with Marie, the person he was visiting in the first place.

David noticed his stare at met his gaze, his mouth turning up into a soft smile, "You like her."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Like who?"

Nodding his head in Marie's direction, David's smile widened, "You like Marie."

"I've taken care of her," Logan shrugged.

"You know, she writes about you in her letters. I've personally seen them. She admires you deeply, and I think there's some love in there too," David said quietly.

Logan stared at him, "Are you trying to get me to feel something for Marie or what? If you want to take her, go ahead and try. But if you break her heart, you'll be dealing with me."

"I'm just saying; she has made all the moves she can with you. You have to meet her halfway to make this work and as far as I can see, you're not trying real hard _Wolverine_," David said readily.

"What are you up to?" Logan growled, his eyes searching the young man's. There was nothing that he could accuse.

"Marie's parents are planning on taking Marie back with them. She might go if you don't make a move. They have ways of persuading, like all parents," David continued.

Logan frowned; they were planning on taking Marie? "She's perfectly happy here. They don't need to take her anywhere," He snarled.

David studied him, "But _they_ aren't happy. Greg called the school a worthless dump this morning on our way here and Becky mentioned about how hard she worked to get Marie's room ready."

"Why'd they bring you?" Logan hissed. It was like David was doing him a favor, but Logan knew that favors always came with a price.

"I only care for Marie. I had my chance with her, but I blew it. I just want her to be happy and so far, you're the only one that does," David whispered and Logan looked away. "Think about what I said, and Wolverine, do something before it's too late," David's smile disappeared and he walked faster to catch up to the others, leaving Logan to contemplate what he had said.


	4. A Fairytale

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but my computer went haywire on me. Hopefully the next update will come sooner than this one. Thanks for waiting and please review!**

Marie smiled politely at the woman behind the cash register. They had gone into a clothing store, of all the places in the mall. She had enough clothes, but for her birthday present, her parents bought her a closet full of clothes. David was also inside the store, but in the men's section. He would raise a shirt up against him and then put it back. Logan however, didn't enter. She lost sight of him outside, but knew he was close by.

After the long ordeal with the cash register, her parents and David helped her carry all the bags that contained the clothes her parents helped pick out. She thought it was strange, that they wanted to buy her all these new clothes though she had a large closet full back at the mansion, her home.

The mall had gotten busier when they returned back out into the mall's hallways. Logan was outside and sitting on a bench. When he spotted them, he came up to Marie, a smirk on his face. Marie smiled, "Don't say it."

"Did you go shopping?" Logan chuckled.

David's eyes were sparkling at this and Logan rolled his eyes. Everyone began to move onward. Logan brought up the rear once again and put his hand in his pocket, fingering the velvet box inside. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from his pocket and trudged onward.

Marie had stopped and was looking at cell phone covers in a little stand in the middle of the hallway. She was already getting bored though they had just started. There weren't any stores she wanted to go and see since she wasn't really into electronics and make-up wasn't really her thing either. She did like clothes, but her parents had already bought a load.

"Let's go grab some lunch," David suggested and pointed to the mall map.

"Well, what time is it?" Marie asked.

"Did you guys know you spent three hours in that store?" Logan snorted once he got closer. Marie gave him a dirty look. "It's past twelve," Logan added with a smirk.

"What types of restaurants are around here?" Becky asked.

"Depends on what your in the mood for," Logan said dryly, earning another glare from Greg.

"Well, who wants a burger?" Marie asked. She pointed to Lou's Bar and Grill. Becky smiled, "Sure! What ever you want honey, it is your birthday."

_What ever she wants, bullshit. Then let her stay with her friends._ Logan thought bitterly and for the first time, lead the way to the bar and grill.

Marie however, talked to the hostess on the floor and got their table. Logan leaned back into his chair and put his hands in his blue jeans. He frowned when he noticed Becky looking at him.

"So how long have you had those claws Mr. Logan?" She asked… just when the young waitress came up to them. The name on her tag read 'Nicole' and she seemed interested in the conversation.

"A while," Logan replied, trying to not truly get into the conversation. He found out the hard way, that some people really hate mutants.

"So if you have a healing factor, then does that mean you stay your age?" She continued.

Logan rubbed his face and felt the eyes of the waitress on him along with everyone else sitting near them. "I don't really want to talk about it," He growled quietly. Logan looked at Marie, "I'm gonna go take a walk. You know what I like."

On his way out, Logan heard Marie order him a beer. He grumbled to himself and stormed back out into the mall hallway. He didn't know where he was going, but as long as he got away from Becky and Greg, he would be a happy camper.

"Logan! Wait!"

Behind him, Marie jogged up to his side. He stopped and stared at the ground. The bathroom had sounded far away enough and they were standing in the little walkway to the bathrooms and staff areas. It was mostly deserted with one or two people going in and out of the bathrooms every once and a while.

"I'm sorry, they shouldn't have done that," Marie said quietly.

"Don't apologize for them. It's not your fault that they're clueless," He snapped.

"Logan! Don't say that about my parents," Marie gasped.

"Marie, would you want to go with them if they asked?" He asked lowly, turning and looking at her.

Marie's eyes shifted as she thought it over, "I don't know. Maybe… since I took the cure, I don't really belong at the mansion anymore. Besides, I don't have anything that I'll be leaving behind. I can always get a job somewhere else. I think it would be fun working in a veterinary clinic. I've always liked animals."

Logan lowered his eyes once again and nodded, "Do what you want Marie. Nothing is holding you back." He wanted her to be happy.

Marie smiled at him, "Thanks Logan." She hugged him, innocently of course, but his heart felt torn. It was like she was ripping him up. He winced and slowly pulled away. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him back, "Come on Logan, let's get through this and go back to the mansion and maybe they'll leave early."

Tightening the grip around her hand, Logan slowed down their pace, "You're twenty-one today."

"Tomorrow, but yeah," Marie corrected.

"What did you order?"

"For drinks? I ordered you a beer, like always, and I ordered a Coke."

Logan let go of Marie's hand once they walked inside the restaurant and made it back to their table. Their guests seemed a little confused, but Becky acted relieved that Marie had returned. As if Logan would chop her to pieces.

When they sat down, Logan put his waiting beer in front of Marie, getting an angry look from her parents. "You're twenty-one, you can handle it," He grinned and grabbed her Coke.

Lunch went quieter, though Logan did receive some glares from some other people that had overheard the conversation about him being a mutant. Marie did drink Logan's beer and slightly blushed whenever she noticed Logan grinning at her.

Afterwards, they headed back to the mansion and as their guests explored the rest of the mansion with a proper tour with Ororo, Logan and Marie took control of the television inside the wreck room. A movie called 'Sabrina' was on, ( A/N: starring Harrison Ford) and Marie had become intrigued with it.

"Too bad romance isn't like that," Marie snorted. "You'd think they would make it like life instead of a fairytale."

Logan chuckled and noticed her parents coming through the doorway. Greg stared at Marie, "Sweetheart, can we speak to you…alone?"

With a sigh, Logan shoved past her parents and went to his dorm. He didn't want to eavesdrop what they were going to talk about it, but he had a feeling it was about leaving with them. Turning on the tv that had been installed into his room, he laid down on his back and watched the news. All he wanted was her to be happy and if she would be happy when she worked at an animal clinic, then that's what he wanted for her.


	5. A New Wake Up Call

Marie looked back into her room for one last time. The early morning gloom gave it a depressing feeling as her eyes wandered. No one would have guessed that someone lived in there. A hand went on her shoulder and she turned around. Becky was staring at her kindly. "Come on, your father doesn't want to hit the traffic," She gave Marie's shoulder a pat and headed downstairs.

The mansion was quiet so early in the morning, not even Ororo, who woke up at six to water her plants, was awake. Her parent's Mercedes was already in the driveway and her father was adding the final bags to what little space there was in the trunk. Marie silently handed him her little suitcase that contained only her toiletries since Becky insisted that she would have the new clothes they bought for her.

Becky took the passenger seat and got ready to go while Greg turned the car on. Marie opened the back door and hesitated, looking back. Though her parents wanted to leave early because of traffic, Marie really wanted to say goodbye.

"Come on, Marie!" Greg shouted.

David went to the other side of the car and stared at Marie. She noticed and smiled while finally getting into the car. He frowned and patted the top of the car while leaning toward the driver's window. "I need to stay in New York for a few more weeks because of my job. I'll visit you guys when I get back," David informed him and patted the top of the car one more time before it drove off.

Marie looked through the back window and waved at David with a smile. David waved in return and backed up for the school's door. When the car was finally out of his view he turned and went inside.

Even though he had gotten the tour, David still thought that the school was still big. Rubbing is cheek he jogged up the steps to the dorms. Now he had to find the correct room, which could be any of them. He went to the first one and carefully opened the door slightly. The young man named Bobby Drake was sprawled out on the bed, sheets half hanging off his body. Wrong room. Closing the door as quietly as he had opened it, David snuck down the hallway, checking rooms.

He had gone through one whole side of the dorms and so far each one of the rooms hadn't been the one he was looking for. He stood in front of the door to the last room and with a pained sigh opened it. With a grin he went inside; he had hit the jackpot.

Logan was snoring softly on his stomach. His back rising as his chest pressed against the mattress when he breathed. David gave a smirk and lowered his head down near Logan's face. Drool was traveling down Logan's chin as he slept and his eyes twitched underneath his eyelids in an unknown dream.

"Logan! The school is under attack!" David shouted in the feral man's ear.

The reaction Logan gave, wasn't the one David had expected. An arm shot out from underneath the pillow and the hand wrapped tightly around David's neck. With a shout in surprise, David grabbed Logan's wrist and tried to pry the fingers from his bruising skin. The hold tightened and with a yank, David was thrown over the bed to the other side where he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"The next time you do something like that, I'll rip your heart out," Logan vowed, his voice muffled from the pillow.

David gasped for breath and stared up at the edge of the bed. Logan's head appeared and even though he had just been asleep, his eyes were alert and angry. He scratched his head and made his already slept on hair, messier.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?" Logan demanded; his upper lip curling.

David got to his feet and rubbed his red throat. "You let her go."

Logan's frown deepened, "You're in my room to tell me that? Get the hell out." He waved a hand and nodded toward the door.

"No," David folded his arms over his chest.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Repeat that and my claws will be the last thing you'll ever see."

David sighed in frustration, "Marie's gone." No expression passed Logan's still face. David waited for the man to say something, but Logan merely yawned and plopped back down, staring at the ceiling. "The next time you come in here without knocking, I'll kick your ass in the Danger Room."

"She left this morning with her parents," David continued weakly. "She's gone and you don't care."

Instead of some other crack comment, or the unsheathing of Logan's claws, Logan only looked away to the side of the room. "It's what she wants."

Anger awoke inside David's chest, "Bullshit, she doesn't do things to make herself happy. She does things to make others happy. Maybe you should be like her."

"You've got five seconds to get your ass out of this room."

David's eyes widened and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, Logan's soft snoring could be heard from inside. "Guess he isn't losing any sleep on any of it," David said bitterly and walked down the hallway.

Footsteps echoed through the halls as a few people began to move around. David decided to go down into the kitchen, he would stay until Logan got the full story, no matter what it took. "Logan being a stubborn ass?"

He looked up and saw a girl wearing bright yellow pajamas, her black hair braided against her back. There was a smile on her face and it widened when David nodded. She held out her hand, "Name's Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee." David shook hands with her, curious with that little spark in her eye. She gave a mock sigh, "So Logan's being a pain is he? I have an idea, but it might take some time and a little practice. Warning though, Logan might come and kill us if he figures it out, but I think Marie's worth it."

"I'm game," David gave a sly smile. He had a feeling that this was going be fun and dangerous at the same time.

They began walking down the hallway, Jubilee leading the way, "Good, because I would have done it without you, though keep in mind, it would have been a little more difficult since you know much of the information. All I know is what you told Logan."

"I'll tell you all I know, but what do you have in mind?" David promised. Jubilee went into the kitchen and waved to Ororo who was drinking coffee.

"I heard that Marie left… is it true," Ororo asked, her face mixed with worry and dread. David nodded and Ororo lowered her eyes down to her coffee cup, "Now I'll have to find a new teacher. I can understand why she left, not being a mutant in a mutant school was difficult on her, but I know a few people who will miss her."

"And Logan isn't one of them," David said angrily.

Ororo gave a soft smile, "Logan has his own way of grieving." She stood and grabbed her mug, "I'm going to go get ready for the day. You guys do whatever you want, the school year is over, well, for Jubilee."

Jubilee made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from David. Looking around, she lowered her head low with her eyes focused on him. "Logan is known for hearing things he shouldn't. I think we should talk about this somewhere else. How about out at the lake in the back of the mansion after I get dressed."

"Deal," David agreed. Jubilee gulped down her meal and ran back up to her room to get ready. "I'll meet you out there!" She shouted as she slipped and slid on the hardwood floor in he socks.

David heaved a big sigh and began to get up. Probably should make sure he could find it. Logan suddenly walked in with only his blue jeans on, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks a lot. Can't even get any sleep around here," He said sullenly.

"Well, then listen to me," David snapped. He was losing his patience with the man.

"Listen to you, hell, why should I? You're nothing. I don't even know why you came along when all you were doing was taking up space. Marie wants nothing to do with you," Logan replied angrily.

That was the official last straw. David slammed his palms against the marble counter and ignored the stinging sensation it caused. "For your information Wolverine, she's my friend and I wanted to see her after all these years. I'd be willing to do anything for her, it's what friends do!"

"Are you telling me that I'm not her friend?" Logan snapped.

"I'm telling you that you better pull your act together! You only have so many chances in life," David bellowed. He was surprised at his boldness, but liked this idea.

With a hiss, David marched up to the guest room he was in and pulled out some paper work from his suitcase. He mumbled to himself until he reached the kitchen once again. Jubilee saw him along the way and raised an eyebrow at him. Back in the kitchen, Logan had taken the chair Jubilee left vacant and was drinking a beer with a muffin. The feral man looked up when David reentered.

He threw the papers down next to Logan, "She left, but maybe she just needs to find out where she belongs… and whom she belongs with."

David clenched his teeth and marched out for the lake. Jubilee was probably waiting for him already and he really wanted to know what else he could do to get Logan to make a move. Maybe her plan wouldn't be needed if this would work.


	6. The Letters

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry about not updating, but I was having computer problems...on with the story!**

Logan stared at the papers. All of them had been folded three ways and even a few were crinkled from being handled and misplaced. He picked up the top one and looked at it. Instead of handwriting, it had been typed and even had a date on the top right hand corner. This one was from almost a year ago. Logan curiously began to read though part of him just wanted to throw all the papers in a little dark place.

_Hey Mom and Dad, it feels great exchanging words once again. I'm sorry about everything I did to you, but I thought it was right at the time. I'm now at a school for mutants, though now that I've taken the cure, I don't feel like I belong. I used to have a boyfriend, Bobby Drake, but he dumped me for another girl. Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone. No one seems to like me anymore, but I still love the school. Many of my friends have left me, except one. He's saved my life many times and has stayed by my side before I even arrived at this school. Maybe I'll send pictures though he really is camera shy…_ Logan chuckled a little, and continued to read. _He recently saved almost everyone, mutants and non-mutants from one of our former friends who was struggling with herself. Oh shit, gotta go… he's coming and will probably skin me alive if he finds out about what I have said, talk to you later._

Logan put the letter down, a little shaken. Had he been that terrible where he would skin her alive? Now that he thought about it, Marie had been his pillar of strength after Jean died. Memories began to spill from the dark forgotten depths of his mind and he watched them like he would a movie……..

_Pain. Pain was his way of soothing. The Danger Room seemed to solve his problems. Every time Jean entered his mind, the Danger Room would call. But, instead of doing something simple just to get his mind off of things, he would push the Danger Room to the limit. Sometimes he would come out half unconscious and blood traveling down his sweat soaked body. No food forced his body to start consuming itself and little sleep sapped his energy until he was a walking nightmare; his healing factor slowing down to nothing until it barely got by. Marie was the only one that could come near; all others were snarled at and almost attacked like the robots in the Danger Room sessions._

_She entered his room almost fearfully, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before fully walking in. It was past midnight, but she knew he was still awake. Logan was always awake. He watched her approach the side of the bed and turn on the lamp. Blinking at the adjustment he glared at her warily for making the room brighter._

_"How ya doin'?" She asked, her southern accent rich. Logan didn't answer her and merely growled halfheartedly. He wanted her to stay, yet leave him alone. He studied her as her eyes wandered down his bare torso, frowning at the unhealed gashes, still bleeding onto red sheets._

_"Let us help Logan," Marie pleaded, holding up what she had in her hands the entire time, though Logan hadn't noticed… a medical kit. Logan growled again. Pain was his punishment, physical pain was his way of ignoring the pain Jean had caused._

_Marie grabbed his hand and Logan stared at the contact. She was lucky, anyone else would have been shredded to a pulp, though the cuts his claws caused in his flesh would have caused him even more pain. "I promise we won't leave your room, but you have to come with me," She said softly._

_Logan didn't want to, but the look of hurt on Marie's face made him move. Like she had promised, they avoided the room door and went inside the bathroom instead. She made him sit up on the countertop and he watched as she moved around the bathroom, wetting down a wet cloth with warm bathtub water._

_He winced when she placed it against a gash on his side. Her touch was soothing as she worked. "It'll be all right in the end Logan. Everything turns out for the good in the end."_

Logan shook his head, getting out of his thoughts. She was in a better place now, if she had agreed to go with them in the first place. She could have said no, but then again, no one had been on her side. He needed the Danger Room, his heaven when stuff like this happened.

"Okay," Jubilee told David. "This is what we're going to do. We'll give him a few days and if he doesn't do anything by then, we'll take it into our own hands. Did you ever do a prank phone call when you were little to your neighbor or something?"

David shrugged, "I think when I was little."

"We're going to do something like that, but 'Marie' is going to be the one talking to him. I can easily mimic Marie's voice; I've been around her for years. I need your help with the background information. We will put it on speakerphone and go by a computer. If he asks a question, you can type it in other than telling me, like I said before, Logan has been known for his hearing capabilities."

"If we get caught with this, we are so screwed," David moaned.

"I know, but what the hell right?" Jubilee laughed.

Logan headed downstairs and looked down at the papers in his hands. He was struggling with his feelings. Marie had always been considered as a close friend maybe even a little sister. But that little innocent girl was gone now, had been since she had joined the X men. Her mutation had made her grow up fast, and now she was in her twenties.

Logan looked down at the letters and the one underneath the first had a few words that caught his eye… _I think I love him and I don't know what to do._ He stopped dead in his tracks, putting his back against the sidewall. Jean's terrified face flashed before his eyes and Logan howled in anguish, not caring who heard or came running.

Tears suddenly blurred his vision and he made no move to wipe them away. _Every person you're around gets hurt. You're a walking monster. You don't deserve anyone; you're a loner and always will be._ Logan groaned inwardly.


	7. Logan on the Move

Days turned into weeks and David sat by the phone everyday. He probably lost his job over this. Marie never called to even say 'hi' and the school went on without her. Many of the students left for the summer to go either with family or just to go on summer vacation. Jubilee had to leave to visit a man named Nightcrawler in Germany so the plan went down the drain. David took it as a good thing, because Logan was tearing himself apart.

People rarely saw him and they were lucky if they saw a flash of his pale skin as he quickly sneaked into a different hallway. David didn't consider sighting Logan as lucky, but it was the rush of the day for the younger children at the school. David himself hadn't seen Logan at all in the several weeks he had been at the school, but he had heard the rumors…some of the rumors becoming true when he talked to Ororo, the only person who had seen Logan more than just a few seconds.

What he had learned both startled him and frightened him. Apparently Logan was back to sulking and almost killing himself. Cooping himself up in his room during the day and coming out to the Danger Room at night. Even one morning, David had woken up early to find Ororo mopping up pools of blood in the hallway. She had shooed him out of the hallways and back into his room like a mother would and closed the door after him.

David walked around the school grounds and looked up to the second floor, staring at the room with the closed curtains, the one and only, Logan's room. He sighed and continued onward, nodding politely to Bobby Drake who was sitting out in the courtyard. The young man quickly came up beside him and stared at the ground ahead.

"Have you gotten any word from Marie?" He asked, hope threaded in his voice. David shook his head. "I've seen him," Bobby continued, averting his eyes up to the forbidden room.

"How is he?"

"It reminds me when he killed Jean Grey. It's how he mourns… I think. I don't know, he's stark white and getting skinnier by the day. What worries me the most is what I see in those haunted eyes."

"And what do you see?" David asked expectantly when Bobby didn't continue.

"He's becoming Weapon X. You know, the Wolverine? Weapon X did terrible things to him that not even he remembers, with all the ademantium and everything. It's like he has two personalities and it even scares Ororo," Bobby said sadly.

"We have to get Marie back," David sighed.

Bobby suddenly grabbed his shoulder and stared at him with those piercing blue eyes, "Jealousy. Logan despises everything when he becomes jealous. Instead of waiting for Marie to call, why don't we call her and see if she has a boyfriend. Then we can talk loudly… very loudly through the halls about it. Logan has to snap at some point."

David gave a snort, "Marie likes Logan, why would she have a boyfriend?"

Bobby chuckled dryly, "Because dummy, she dated me even though I was second in her eyes. Come on, besides, she needs to continue on with her life and she has to start somewhere."

"I don't know," David said uneasily.

"Come on, and if she doesn't we could always say a little white lie. Though it would be really cool if Logan turned a guy into whipping cream because of Marie," Bobby smirked.

David rubbed his cheek, "Alright, I'm in, but if we get caught during this, I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me. Jubilee informed me about the old plan, but that wouldn't have worked anyway. Logan knows Marie's voice just like he knows how to use those claws of his," Bobby shook his head.

"So when should we start?"

Bobby stared at him, "Right now. Do you have Marie's phone number?" David nodded and pulled out his cell. Bobby grinned, "Well, let's go! Let's see if jealousy can get Logan out of his stupid state."

Together they ran up into the building and skidded to a halt, staring in shock at the hallway. A little crowd of students were hovering just inside connecting rooms with their eyes wide. Large blood pools were on the floor, glistening on the dark wood. Ororo came in and stared at the mess, her eyes wandering as she examined the damage.

Light movements made everyone look to a doorway. The door itself was closed, but in front of the door, Logan stood with his eyes narrowed. Blood traveled down his bare torso from gashes in threes. His neck was torn up, but trying to heal. Pieces of flesh hanged on the edges of his wounds and his claws were dripping with red. No one made a move to approach him and froze like startled deer, except Ororo.

"Hey Logan," She said softly, like she would a frightened pet. Logan's eyes turned to her and his nostrils flared as he stiffened, ready to bolt. His actions reminded David of an animal, one in pain. "Why don't we get you cleaned up," She soothed while still approaching.

Bobby grabbed David's arm tightly and David noticed what had Bobby worked up. Logan's hands were clenching into tight fists with every step Ororo took. "Do something!" David whispered fervently. Bobby nodded and held out his hand toward Ororo. Shards of ice flew between the two teachers, startling Ororo who backed up and Logan snarled in surprise. He spun to the two of them and charged, claws held ready for attack.

"Run!" Bobby screamed and spun in place. He jumped and a platform of ice grew underneath his feet. The ice seemed to grow and move and wherever Bobby steered it, he went with it. So he was safe, but David wasn't a mutant, nor was he a great runner. Logan halted briefly, staring at Bobby who was sliding around on his ice, but his attention turned toward David.

With a short gasp, David went running back for the trees. He heard Logan growl and go after him, surprisingly quick for a man that was almost ripped to shreds. Bobby came low and held out a hand to David who could hear Logan getting closer with each stride. "Come on! Grab my hand and I'll pull you up!" Bobby shouted and their fingers locked. Bobby pulled up on his ice sled and David hanged over the side.

"Don't drop me," David whimpered fearfully, closing his eyes so he couldn't look down. Hands suddenly went around his waist and David felt himself being pulled away from Bobby. A rhythmic beating with an occasional blast of wind came along with the grab. David pried his eyes open and saw a young man with blond hair holding onto him. Two large white wings beat heavily behind, the feathers shifting with the wind.

"Let go of Bobby!" The man ordered and David quickly did as he was told. The wings beat heavier to gain height and as Bobby went off in a different direction, the man spun and went in the complete opposite, back to the mansion. David closed his eyes and waited for the dreaded fall that never came. Instead, he felt ground beneath his feet and instead of holding himself up on his shaky legs, he just sat down on whatever he had been placed on. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and realized he was on the roof of the school, the black tiles hot against his body from the sun.

"I'm Warren," The man introduced, his wings folding gracefully behind him.

"David," He croaked back, shaken up by the flight.

Warren chuckled and went to the edge to look down. Logan was no where to be seen and Bobby was landing back down in the grass. As Bobby stepped off the ice, it began to melt rapidly until it was water against the thirsty grass. Warren glanced at David.

"Okay, but I won't look down," David whispered, catching the young man's gaze.

Warren smiled and flew up behind him. Without even landing, Warren grabbed David underneath his arms and spiraled down to the ground. David managed to keep to his feet this time though he was shaking. Warren landed, showing years of practice, as Bobby came up to the two of them with sweat on his forehead.

"Ororo got him under control at the last minute. He's grieving Jean's death again," Bobby explained.

"That man needs to stop living in the past," Warren shook his head.

"I need to talk to him," David said quietly. Both mutants stared at him wildly. "He needs to find Marie. Bobby and I have an idea," He continued.

"What's this idea?" Warren asked curiously.

"We'll explain it on the way," Bobby interrupted.

"So you two have been playing matchmaker?" Warren grinned. Bobby's eyes widened, "David has, but I've only just started!" Warren shook his head again and followed them inside. Ororo was cleaning up the mess in the hallway with Peter and a few of the older mutants. She glanced up at their entrance.

"Are you guys all right?" Ororo studied all three of them.

"Yeah, we need to talk to Logan," David said hastily.

Ororo raised an eyebrow, "Jimmy is watching him in the family room. He's calmed down, but please don't do anything to rile him up."

David nodded his thanks and jogged for the family room. A young boy was sitting in a little cushioned nook in front of a large window with an unopened book in his hands. Logan was sitting hunched over with his face in his hands. His healing factor had fixed up everything that he had dealt to himself, but drying blood was still covering his body. Someone had placed a towel underneath him so he wouldn't stain the couch.

"Hey Logan," Bobby said softly and sat down across from him on another couch. Warren carefully went over to Jimmy and the little boy nearly bounced into his lap. Warren smiled softly at him and then both put on serious faces.

Logan slowly raised his head, his hands now holding up empty air. He seemed tired and sighed as he looked at the group around him. "What do you want?" He asked hoarsely.

"We've come to talk to you in here or is it like your room?" David asked bitterly. Logan gave a smirk.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me why you've been after me for the past few weeks," Logan nodded his head to the place next to Bobby. David stared at him in surprise and Logan chuckled dryly, "Just because nobody sees me doesn't mean that I don't know what the hell is going on within this school."

David sat down and cleared his throat, "Well, I think you and I need to go on a little road trip." Logan quirked an eyebrow and David continued, "I think that it would be better if we took a plane or something a little faster, but if it has to be a car, then so be it."

"I don't like secrets David so spill all or forget it," Logan growled.

"I want to take you to see Marie," David said quietly and cringed, waiting for yelling or something…sharp. Logan didn't move and seemed to look into his very soul.

"Why?" He growled again.

David noticed a stain in the dark carpet and focused his attention there, "Because I know you want to see her and I want to see her. Besides, I know she wants to see you."

"You're not going to get off my back with this are you," Logan sighed. He stood and everyone in the room watched him expectantly, "So be it, but it better be a quick trip or you're gonna see how annoying _I_ can be."

David felt his jaw drop and Logan rolled his eyes, "Jubilee mimicking Marie wouldn't have worked nor would have the 'big lie' of Marie having a boyfriend. Remember David, in this school, you have to be careful where you speak things. I'll go just so you can stop making plans that I always find out about."

With that, Logan walked out of the room, leaving all three boys in shock. Warren was out of it first, "Well, that went well."

"No threats, no claws? What the hell is going on?" Bobby couldn't help, but grin.

Warren stared at the back of David's head, "You better start getting ready to leave."

David turned to face him, "Leave? Now? Do you guys see him? He reminds me of a walking white grub. How the hell am I supposed to explain _that_ to Marie?"

"All he needs to do is take a shower, eat like a horse, and pack. His healing factor will deal with the rest, including putting on weight. He'll look like he did when you first met him, but the nice attitude might change, take that as a warning," Bobby snorted.

"I need to call Marie," David stood slowly. "Need to see if she's going to be home tonight."

"Don't mention her about Logan coming along, it'll give her the surprise of her life," Bobby continued.

"You guys worry too much," David chuckled and went out of the room. Instead of going into his guest room, he sat down on in the kitchen and called Marie on his cell.

**Hello?**

David nearly jumped to his feet, "Hey, it's David. Can I talk to Marie please?"

**David, it is Marie. Don't even remember what my voice sounds like? **She laughed.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be home tonight. I'm planning on visiting you, are you free?"

**Hell yeah. I got a job, but I get out at four everyday. You want to join us for dinner? We're going to the Country Club and it'd be great if you could come. We'll change the reservations.**

David rubbed his face, "Sure."

**Great, I'll tell Mom, how's work been?**

David literally watched his work walk right past the kitchen doorway, his spiked hair still damp from a shower. He was shouting at some student who was staring at him and David winced. "Work is…difficult. I can never get it to go the way I want it to."

There was laughter on the other end, **Tell me about it.**

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours then. Is dinner at seven?"

**Dinner is at seven. I'll talk to ya later David. I'm glad you called.**

The conversation was over. Closing his cell phone, David went out into the hallway and watched Logan approach, a scowl carved into his face. "Okay rich-boy; let's get the hell outta here before I change my mind. We're taking the jet."

"We're…what!" David stuttered. The jet?

"Don't play stupid, come on and let's go. Ororo's going to drop us off near Marie's house," Logan continued walking and David slowly followed to the elevators.

"I've got to tell you something," David began.

"What?"

"We're going to meet them for dinner. At seven. We'll have a few hours to kill if we're taking the jet."

To his surprise, Logan actually laughed while stepping into the waiting elevator. David didn't see anything that was funny, and stared at the man in wonder. Logan leaned against the wall of the elevator, "You didn't tell me that."

"Marie also doesn't know that you're coming," He continued.

"Probably for the best, I might sneak out when you go in," Logan sighed, his bright demeanor gone.

David frowned, "What do you mean 'sneak out'? We're going on this trip all the way whether you like it or not!"

"Stop being such a pansy ass," Logan snorted. "I guess we could kill the few hours somewhere," He watched the numbers drop and when the doors opened, he was out first. David quickened his strides to keep up with him.

"You look better," David noted. The man indeed looked human once again. His healing factor had helped his body quickly regain weight and with this new health, his skin was not plaster white anymore. Logan's eyes however, the only part where people could actually see inside the gruff man, were full of pain though David knew Logan tried to hide it with his stubborn exterior.

"It's what happens when you're a mutant," Logan shrugged. David watched all the blue round doors go by and wondered what exactly was on the other side of some of them.

"Do you regret being a mutant?"

Logan stopped and looked down at him with his brow furrowed comically. He sighed and the grouchy expression vanished, leaving a slightly worried frown in its place, "I don't know. Guess it depends on the mood I'm in."

"I'm sorry Logan, but I always see you in one mood," David snorted before he knew what he said. Quickly lowering his eyes, David avoided the piercing glare he was receiving.

"You know what, Ororo can only take one passenger and oh look; you're the only non-mutant here. Looks like you're on that flight," Logan remarked sarcastically. David looked away, "You don't know how lucky you are."

He heard Logan snort again, "Oh yeah, being a mutant is very lucky. You know, I vaguely remember the government doing experiments on mutants. Mm, must have been a dream."

David spun, "NO, you don't know how lucky you are. Marie took the cure because she was afraid of herself! At least you have a mutation that you can live with."

"You don't think that I'm afraid of myself?" Logan snarled.

David stood his ground, but flinched when claws came out of their housings and were held in front of his face. Logan stared at him, "You don't have the slightest idea on how many times I've tried to end my life because of what happened; how many times these claws were covered in blood… my own. I have no memory, no family, I'm just a cold, cruel mutant that is part animal from a lab experiment." He finished with a bitter note. The claws disappeared and he slowly began making his way for the jet.

Trying to put himself in Logan's shoes, David followed quietly. Yes, he didn't really understand mutants, but with Logan's outburst, he was beginning to see the worst of what people did to mutant kind. Afraid that Logan might just strangle him after the argument, David didn't walk beside him, more behind so he wasn't in the man's line of vision.

"I'm sorry," David said quietly like a little child.

Logan stopped and looked back once more, "Just don't think that Marie is the only one that has had it rough around here. In comparison she's lucky. She has a whole life ahead of her."

"She wants to spend her life with you," David pressed. Ororo was waiting by the jet, a smile on her face. Logan didn't continue onward and stared at him, "Everyone I'm around gets hurt. She needs someone like you."

"Maybe all she needs is someone with a stubborn attitude and ademantium," David smirked. Logan rolled his eyes; realizing that he wasn't going to go anywhere with this conversation.


	8. Afraid to Fix It

The ride itself to Marie's hometown didn't take long, but the silence on the way was nerve wracking. It was relieving when Ororo began announcing that they were going to land. "Hold on," She announced as the jet jolted and shuddered as it landed. Ororo looked at Logan, "Be careful, she's in stealth mode. Don't want anyone to see you."

Logan glanced back at David and chuckled at all the large question marks. "She's invisible," He explained. David made an 'oh' with his mouth and looked out the nearest window. Ororo had landed the Blackbird in any empty strip of parking lot of a mall. People could be seen moving around their cars and entering the mall without a care in the world. Large fat rain drops fell onto the windshield and Logan groaned, "Guess we're gonna get wet."

"I can call for a ride. We need to reach the hotel," David pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

"Hotel?" Ororo looked at Logan curiously.

"We'll call you when we need a ride; I'm guessing a few days at the most. This isn't turning out as I had planned," Logan grumbled.

"Good luck," She said loudly.

"Thanks," Logan replied and got up with his large duffel bag over his shoulder.

"It's David that I'm worried about. If you're sharing a room, it's going to be hell," She laughed.

"Thanks for the support," Logan rolled his eyes and Ororo slapped him playfully.

"Come on Logan, I'm just teasing." She looked at his outfit, "I suggest changing before you see her."

"What?" He looked down at his clothes, his gray wife beater and ripped up blue jeans… his usual outfit. Ororo stared at him seriously, "Logan, Marie will take it to heart if you change into something decent. Besides, you're the surprise guest; don't you want to look represent able?"

Logan didn't answer her and headed down the lowering steps onto the wet pavement. He wrinkled up his nose as the first raindrops hit him and looked back. David was acting all business like and was talking on his cell phone. Logan ignored the half conversation he was hearing and looked around. So far so good, no one noticed two people standing in the middle of an 'empty' parking lot. David came out with his suitcase in one hand and his cell held up to his ear with the other. He closed his phone and looked at Logan cheerfully, "My Dad's going to give us a ride."

Logan blinked, "Your Dad?"

David stared at him, "Well, yeah. My father owns the fanciest hotel in this area. He's going to give us the best room he's got."

"Great," Logan moaned. "So I'm guessing my attire isn't going to sit well with him either."

"Don't worry about it," David waved his hand. "I just recommend changing into a better looking shirt or something. You don't have to get _that_ fancy."

"I'll call you later Ororo," Logan shouted back up into the invisible Blackbird.

"Let me know how it goes," She answered and there was a brief low hum that vibrated the ground until no one knew where the jet was.

"Did she leave?" David waved a hand around like a blind man, trying to find where the jet had gotten off to.

Logan sniffed the air and found the vague fragrance of burning fuel that was slowly dispersing. "Yup, she's gone."

By now, they were soaked and David shivered at the spring cold. "When did you say your father was coming to pick us up?" Logan asked.

"Any minute now, wait," David pointed to a black limo coming toward them, "There he is, well, the limo to pick us up. He'll meet us at the hotel."

David flagged the limo down and the driver helped them put all their belongings into the trunk. When they were finally out of the rain, they sat together in the silence, watching the scenery go by.

"I don't know why you're doing this to her. She's started a new life, why can't you live with that?" Logan said suddenly.

"Because it isn't a life she wants."

"You don't know what she wants do you? You're only doing things that sound right," Logan said quietly.

David didn't answer him so Logan knew that it must be true. Sighing heavily Logan leaned back into the black leather, contemplating what he should do. If he should even see Marie or if he should make a run for it at the last minute before anyone can react. "So, you're a lawyer," Logan said, striking up a conversation. David nodded and stared at him curiously. Logan continued, "You lost you're job didn't you?"

David lowered his eyes, his cheeks turning pink a little in embarrassment. "It's what happened," He said softly.

"Don't ruin your life for anyone David. Not everyone will appreciate what you do for others," Logan rumbled.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me how to live my life?" David raised an eyebrow. "I can get my job back, don't worry about it."

"I'm not," Logan assured him. "Are we going to see your father?"

"No, he needs to work."

The hotel itself was a large white building with limos and taxis coming and going from the front entrance. Women in long dresses and high heels with their husbands in suits leisurely talked with each other underneath the large awning. Logan groaned again and rubbed his face.

David chuckled as the car pulled up underneath the awning. "Don't worry Logan. Just go upstairs, get ready for tonight and then if you want, you can leave and go do… whatever Wolverine does," He waved a hand.

Logan walked inside with David right beside him. A man in a black suit came up and Logan assumed that this man was the manager. He greeted David like he was an old friend and led them up to the top floor where Logan saw the most impressive room.

It was like a mansion with crystal vases and expensive satin sheets on king beds. A young man placed Logan's stuff right inside the door and then David and him were alone. "I'm gonna take a shower," Logan grunted and grabbed his pack to go to his side of the room.

Marie stared at her parents. She finally figured out what they were up to; they were trying to get back all the years lost when she was a mutant. They treated her like she was thirteen, not her actual age. They barely kept her out of their sight and constantly asked where she was going when she was going out. They didn't allow her the car keys, though she could drive, and she even had a ten o'clock curfew. It was beginning to drive her nuts.

"I'm pleased that David is coming to join us for dinner tonight," Becky continued to her father.

Looking out the back door into the gloomy evening, she listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain against the glass. The weather itself didn't help her mood, and she fidgeted anxiously in her long red dress. They had decided to take David out to the local country club and knew that David would come properly dressed. He always came with a suit, even if they were just staying home, said he was used to it because of the job, but the real reason was unknown.

"I forgot something, I'll be back down," Marie informed them and went upstairs to her room. It had certainly changed since the time she had left it so many years ago. The day she returned, it had looked exactly the same; her parents had left it untouched. Now, it almost looked like her old room back at the school. Where her old map for her dream travels used to be, there were pictures of her with her friends… and some of Logan. Okay, most of them were Logan and most of them she had taken in secret, when he was paying attention.

He had stolen her heart, and the plan had been if she had left the school, her heart could be found and she could go on with her life. She would be able to let her mind wander without thinking of him, so far, her plan hadn't worked. Sighing heavily she turned to her reflection in the large mirror in the corner of her room.

The dress flowed around her as easily as water and hugged her curves slightly. The straps were thick and wrapped around her neck, exposing her shoulders and most of her back. She loved this dress and always felt free in it. Playing with one of her white locks, she went to her radio and put on some music to calm her nerves. Twirling a little she began to dance with her eyes closed, dreaming that she was somewhere else, somewhere where her parents would never find her again.

"Nice," David commented when Logan finally came out of his side of the room. Logan looked down at his clothes, dark blue jeans and a black cotton shirt with pearl buttons. The top button was open so Logan wouldn't feel too tight, though he already was. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was in the same old style, only combed out a bit.

Sitting down to pull on his boots, he hesitated then removed the black velvet box from his pocket and threw it at David who caught it. The young man stared at him before opening it, his eyes widening. "Give it to Marie; tell her it's from a friend and that she should open it alone," Logan instructed.

"I thought you were coming in," David complained, closing the box and getting ready to toss it.

"Family reunions ain't my thing. I'll come with you to see if she's all right, but I won't go in to greet her parents."

"Logan, this is something you should give to her," He held up the box.

"Listen, I'm not good with any of this. So do what I said or else," Logan threatened back.

David was silent for a moment, staring at the box, "Why did you attack me at the mansion?"

Logan blinked and rubbed his face, "I don't know."

"I noticed the three cuts everywhere, you tried killing yourself?" David's voice was a mere whisper, but Logan heard every word.

"I broke a promise that I shouldn't have broken. And I'm not sure I want to fix it," Logan said quietly. In truth, Logan was afraid to fix it, afraid that he would get over his head.


	9. Wolverine and Rogue

When it was finally to leave, Logan was a little relieved. The awkward silences that were created whenever Logan walked where David was sitting were a little frustrating. Especially whenever Logan looked down into David's lap and saw the little black velvet box.

The ride didn't take long at all and when the limo pulled into the driveway, Logan felt his heart leap. David looked at him, "Okay, I'm going to see what's up for dinner. Are you going to stay in the limo?"

"I'll do what I like," Logan growled. David shrugged and got out. Logan watched expectantly as David went to the door and Becky greeted him, ushering him inside and shutting the door. When the coast was clear, Logan got out and went around to the back, feeling the driver's eyes on him.

The rain had let up, but he shivered at the fresh chill it had caused. He picked his way through the wet grass and looked into the house through a window. Logan was a shadow, invisible and here… he could watch.

Becky and Greg greeted David and they began to talk into the kitchen. With his sensitive hearing, Logan got the conversation through the cracks between the closed windows; it was mostly how work was going so Logan bypassed the conversation entirely, searching for Marie. She came from upstairs and Logan winced, feeling feelings that he didn't know if he liked.

Her eyes seemed sad, that he noticed right away…and he sensed that something was wrong…something that she was hiding and Logan knew he didn't like it. Logan growled and got as close as he dared to get a better look. She hugged David, but Logan caught what was wrong with the hug… she was avoiding skin contact. Worried, Logan pulled out his cell, but hesitated. David might say something that would give his hiding place away. Shifting in place, Logan continued to watch.

"We've got reservations at our Country Club," Becky smiled.

"Let's go," David nodded and Logan noticed him avert his eyes to the blackness beyond the backdoor. Somehow he figured out that Logan was out there… Blinking as if he stumbled into a dream, David went to Marie. "A friend gave me this to give to you." Logan watched expectantly, and David whispered something to Marie's ear. She nodded sullenly and to his surprise, began making her way for the back door.

Logan stumbled backwards and into the bushes lining the yard. Marie opened the door carefully and went outside while her parents continued to speak with David about who knows what. _Why am I so afraid?_ Logan groaned. He knew what bothered him, but he was afraid to admit it. It was the reason he constantly called her kid, though she wasn't one. He was afraid of the feelings he had for her.

Marie smiled a little at the quiet outdoors and went off to the side of the door, making sure no one could see her from inside. Opening the box, her mouth dropped and she pulled out the gift, two gold dog tags. Now she knew who they were from. Holding them against her palm with the chain draped over the side of her hand, she squinted to read the inscription.

"Marie and Logan, two hearts combined," She felt tears and wiped them away, smudging her makeup. Marie turned her attention to the other, trying to read through tears. "Wolverine and Rogue-."

"Two minds as one."

Her head shot up and she clutched the dog tags tightly. A shadow moved out of the darkness and the light from inside illuminated the form. Marie began to tremble, feeling tears running down her cheeks. "Logan?"

He smiled gently, "Hey kid."

Suddenly the tears spilled. With a sob, she went to her knees, her dress getting wet from the cement. Logan approached her carefully and knelt in front of her, trying to pry her hands away from her face. This isn't what he wanted to see. She was supposed to be happy…maybe David was right.

"Logan, help me," She cried. Logan grabbed her hands in a firm grip and ducked his head so he could see her face. "The cure stopped this morning…I almost killed one of my fellow employees."

Logan stared at her worriedly, if the cure had stopped working, he wouldn't be touching her. Why was her mutation off now? "We need to talk to Hank," He stated. Logan leaned forward and Marie fell into his chest, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I wanted to call you so many times, but my parents wouldn't let me. I'm a prisoner here," Marie shook in his arms. Logan caressed her back, trying to comfort her in the best way he could, but he felt his anger rising.

"I should have never let you go. You belong at that school," He growled, his voice putting on a protective edge. "You belong with me."

Before Marie could object, Logan stood, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. His lip was curling and with a snarl, he went for the door. Marie gasped, "Logan don't! If they see you they'll call the cops."

"And by the time they get here, we'll be long gone," Logan replied gruffly. He opened the door, and Becky screamed. Greg on the other hand turned as red as a cherry, anger fuming, but Logan was on a rampage. Wolverine's anger was a whole lot deadlier than anyone else's.

"Marie come here!" Becky hissed, and tried reaching for her daughter…bad idea. Wolverine growled and his claws came out of his forearms, standing in front of Marie protectively.

"You do, you die," Wolverine warned.

"Logan! Don't hurt them!" Marie whimpered nervously. She had seen the look in his eye and the animal was almost totally released. If that happened… she didn't want to think about it. Logan straightened from his crouching position a little at her words, and his arms lowered as the animal was contained.

"What the hell do you want with our daughter?" Greg bellowed and his hand reached for the phone. Wolverine lunged and his claws cut the phone cord and it swayed lazily back and forth. He backed up once again and waited for the next move. He wouldn't kill them, but he would scare them. Being with David the entire time had wrapped up his nerves and now he had the chance to unwind them.

Greg suddenly spun and ran out of the room to Becky's protest. Wolverine made no move to get him, making sure Marie was safe. "You don't deserve our daughter!" Becky shouted.

"And neither do you!" Wolverine snapped back. Greg returned and Logan quickly regretted not going after the man. The pistol aimed directly for Logan's head.


	10. Do What You Do'

Marie's eyes widened for the second time that night. Shivering with fear she stared at the gun, horrified that her father was willing to use it. Her head began to hurt and with a terrified scream that startled everyone, she sent an ice shard at the gun. It flew out of her father's hand and bounced onto the floor. She continued to shiver and felt a strong grip on her upper arm, bringing he back to her senses.

"Let's go," A gruff voice said quietly. She was speechless and too shocked to shed tears. Nodding slowly, she was pulled along, her parents separating for them as they made their way for the door. The outside smelled fresh and Logan pulled her until they stood by the side of the road.

Logan took out his cell phone, beginning to dial and Marie finally got out of her stunned silence. She grabbed the cell phone from his hand… threw it… and it landed on the middle of the road. "No mansion!" She cried, shaking her head. She began to panic, her breathing coming in short gasps, and her trembles intensifying. "I-I need to get away, get away!" She wriggled out of Logan's gasp, waving her hands erratically.

"Okay Marie, okay, we'll go somewhere where no one will find us. Everyone will be far away," Logan tried putting a hand on her shoulder. With a muffled cry, she fell into his arms.

"My head hurts," She whispered into his chest.

"I know, I know. Come on." Picking her up gently, Logan carried her over to the limo. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, trying to get calm the throbbing headache.

After some yelling and Wolverine language, Marie thought her headache couldn't get any worse. The driver had stupidly argued with Logan until Logan threatened death by claw. Curling up into a ball in her seat, the car began to move. She closed her eyes and felt Logan sit next to her, pulling her onto his lap tenderly and stroking her arm. The gold felt warm in her hand as she clutched the dog tags, the engraving pressing up against her palm.

"We won't go to the mansion. I know of a place we can stay until you are ready to go home," Logan said softly in the nearest ear. Marie sighed contently, "Thank you Logan."

"Anything for you," He replied.

The drive was long, but Marie didn't sleep, though she kept her eyes closed. Her head continued to ache for the hours they were in the car. Logan said little if not anything at all and being as close as she dared with him soothed her wild mind.

When the car finally stopped, Marie knew they were somewhere far away. A cool breeze shifted her hair from her face as one of the doors opened and once again, Logan lifted her into his arms.

"She asleep?" The driver asked.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled. Marie gladly went with the idea that she was asleep, too exhausted to open her eyes, but too hyped up to actually doze off.

"Are you sure I can't take you farther. It will probably be a long walk from here," The driver said a little more quietly.

"We'll manage," Logan stated and Marie felt him beginning to move.

The area around them was peacefully quiet with only natural noises of the night like the songs of the crickets. To Marie's astonishment, Logan began to hum. It began soft, then he seemed to become bolder and his chest vibrated. She quickly recognized the song as 'Do What You Do' and he was in perfect tune.

Smiling a little, she sang the words to the part he was humming, startling him to silence. Marie slowly opened her eyes, though it made her head hurt even more and looked up at him. "I thought you were asleep," He grunted.

"I like that song," Marie bypassed his words dismissively. She groaned a little and reached up to rub her temples, trying to remove the pain. Logan adjusted her carefully in his arms

"Get some sleep," Logan requested.

"Hum some more," Marie smiled a little and snuggled her head where it rested against his shoulder. To her pleasure he did, though it took some time for him to bring up his courage to hum once again. Closing her eyes, she felt herself dozing off as Logan's humming brought complete peace and the headache was slowly wearing off.


	11. A Night Swim and Love Revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter, and I would like to thank all who have reviewed. The next chapter will be up in a few days...possibly friday.**

The inn, which was Logan's last stop for the night gratefully, gave them a room, a room that surprised Logan when he opened the door. It was the honeymoon suite with a four posted king sized bed with black sheets and a large dresser standing across the room. Entering and using the silver moon glow coming from an open window, Logan placed Marie gently on the bed and then returned to the door. He locked it then went to the other side of the bed where a nightstand stood with a phone. Calling a number long burned into his memory, he shifted impatiently as it rang on the other end.

**"Hello?"**

"'Ro? I need to ask for a favor," Logan said quietly, glancing back to see Marie still sleeping, but now on her side facing him.

**"Aren't your favors used up by now?"** Ororo sighed sleepily on the other side.

"I fucked up 'Ro. I kidnapped Marie from her parents. We're in a damn inn and she's in a dress. I was hoping that you would bring us some clothes. Marie doesn't want to return to the mansion and neither do I."

**"All right Logan. Don't hang up; I'll follow the phone signal. I can't believe you did that."**

"Marie was in trouble. I had to get her out."

**"Of course she was Logan. And you're the type that will go to cheap bars and pick up a whore,"** Ororo said dryly.

Logan growled deeply, "Just bring us the damn clothes and stop entering my private life."

Ororo left the phone and Logan did the same. There was a small part of the room he hadn't explored yet, and it was better to see all, right away and get the shock out of his system. The hallway on 'his side' of the bed led farther into the room. The door at the end was the only thing that separated Logan from a near heart attack.

It was the bathroom, but the word 'bathroom' was an understatement. The bathtub was the center of attention and was more like a spa than anything else, which could easily fit three people. A shower was inserted into the wall with clear glass doors. Unlit candles were placed almost everywhere and a dozen light switches to Logan's left… well, Logan didn't really want to know what they all did. Backing up, he headed back for the room, and saw Marie sitting up where he had put her. She turned and looked at him.

"Nightmare," She said weakly and shuddered.

Pausing briefly, Logan went over to the bed and sat down on the empty side. "Was it one of mine?" He asked softly.

"A mixture," Marie replied just as soft.

"You want to talk about it?"

Marie shook her head. She got up and stretched her arms before finally looking around, though much of the room was in darkness since Logan's sharpened senses gave him the ability to navigate in the dark. He turned the lamp on beside him and Marie blinked at the adjustment. Her mouth dropped a little, "Isn't this a little extreme, even for you?"

"Don't look at me, blame the person at the front desk. And if you want to see a shocker, check out the bathroom," Logan nodded his head at the closed bathroom door.

Marie eyed him suspiciously, but there was a smile forming on her lips, "I'm afraid to look."

Logan couldn't help it and chuckled as he watched her walk for the bathroom. When she opened the door, her eyes widened. "Oh… wow." Logan began to laugh at her. "You know what? While I'm here, I think I'll take a shower," she continued.

"FYI, Ororo is coming to drop some clothes off. We can stay as long as we like," Logan shouted as she went inside and closed the door.

"Thank you Logan!"

"No problem kid," Logan said quietly.

Just as the water started in the bathroom, Logan heard footsteps heading down the hallway and a knock on the room door. Getting up and greeting the visitor, he found Ororo smiling at him with her hair messed up. She pushed forward two large rollaway suitcases. "I'll see you later Logan," She said sweetly before leaving Logan standing in the open door.

Taking the suitcases, Logan went back inside and found his. Putting it off into an empty corner, he dumped his shirt along with his boots and socks on top of his closed suitcase. Exhaustion was taking its toll and now he wanted to sleep. Grabbing one of the many pillows off the bed, Logan laid down onto the floor, the rough carpet against his chest.

Drying her hair one more time, Marie cautiously came out of the bathroom and stared at Logan who was already asleep on the floor. Her eyes wandered upon the suitcases and she smiled as she found her old nightgown. Slipping it on, she went to the closet in the hallway and pulled out the extra blanket, putting it over Logan. She crawled into bed, and then an idea popped into her head. Grinning slyly like Logan would do, she leaned over the side of the bed, "Logan, you hate the floor. There is a good half of the bed with your name on it."

Before she could say anything else, there was a grunt from the floor. "Marie, go to sleep," Logan grumbled. Marie smiled wider, "Come on Logan. If you're afraid that I'm gonna bite you then just pop out your claws and slice me to a pulp."

Logan chuckled a little that turned into a cough. "See? The floor is giving you the flu, so get your ass into the bed. Or do you want to see the wrath of 'The Rogue'?" Marie threatened playfully.

"All right, scoot over," Logan sighed and as Marie slid to her side, Logan crawled in. Wriggling underneath the sheets, Logan plopped back down on his stomach. Marie stared at him for the longest time until Logan's eyes opened and they stared at each other.

"Can I help you?" He asked dryly.

Marie closed her eyes, "I just can't sleep."

Logan raised his head, "Well, I can smell chlorine so there has to be a pool around here somewhere. Want to go for a swim?"

"All right. Did Ororo bring swimsuits?"

"Who knows? Come on, let's at least see if there is one." Getting up, Logan pulled his boots on and Marie grabbed her robe, wrapping it around herself. Taking her hand, Logan led the way downstairs, in search of a midnight dip.

Following Logan's nose, they found a small pool surrounded by chairs and folded umbrellas. Dim lights under water and around the chairs gave them enough light. Logan sat down and pulled his boots back off. Marie stared at him curiously and yelped as he reached over and pushed Marie forward. Flailing her arms wildly, she tried to regain her balance, but to no prevail. With another yelp, she fell in, robe and all. When she resurfaced, the first thing she heard was Logan's laughter. Her eyes widened in wonder; never had she heard him laugh like that… chuckle sure, but never laugh. There was a broad smile on his face, revealing white teeth that usually came with a snarl.

Marie smiled with him and hid her face as he jumped in, creating his own tsunami that rushed over her with force. When his head resurfaced, he was on the other side of the pool with his hair all pressed down around his face. Spitting out water, he swam over to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh no! Shark!" Marie screeched and tried to swim away. She made it to the edge, but was grabbed from behind in a firm hold that quickly dragged her away from the side. Taking a deep breath, they went under and she struggled with him before being thrown like a child. The force of the impact stunned her for a second and then strong hands pulled her back up to the surface.

"You okay?" He asked, the ghost of a smile still on his face.

His answer was a splash of water in his face. Marie wiggled away from him and went laughing to the side. Logan slowly followed, his eyes suddenly strange. Marie met him halfway to the side and touched his face. His breathing quickened, "I'm sorry Marie, I'm so sorry."

Marie frowned, "For what? What's wrong Logan?"

"I let you go," His eyes hardened.

"But you came back for me," She patted his cheek and began to swim around. Logan watched her intently with a frown. After she did an entire round of the pool she returned with the smile back, "You know, I always thought that you would sink if you swam."

The playful glow on Logan's face returned, "Practice makes perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember teaching myself how to swim and I've got enough strength to keep my head above water," He shrugged.

Marie came over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck as he slowly moved around the pool. "When my Dad pulled out the gun, I thought you were going to get hurt."

"Then I do," Logan snorted.

Burying her face into his neck she sighed, "I was so angry. I don't even know how I did that. I've never been able to summon powers I have absorbed before."

"When we go back to the mansion, we can talk to Furball. He'll know," Logan said gently. His stomach did a flip as she nuzzled against his neck.

Marie yawned and Logan finally went to the stairs leading out of the pool and carried her to the chair where his boots laid. "I think it's time for bed," she said tiredly.

"I should say so, it's past four. We'll probably be still asleep at noon," Logan chuckled and slowly put Marie back on her feet. Both of them traveled back into the room, and Marie linked her arm in his. To her pleasure, Logan allowed this gentle touch like a real gentleman, though if he turned into one, she would completely rebel against that idea.

When they were dried and finally in bed, Marie propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over Logan, her wet hair brushing over his shoulder, giving him a shiver. Shifting uneasily, Logan waited for what she had to say. She didn't have to say anything.

"Logan," She whispered and then her soft lips were against his. Logan twitched his head, but a hand on each side of his face prevented his halfhearted rebelling. In reality, Logan wanted to give in, but he kept telling himself he didn't want to. He continued to put images of him fighting as the Wolverine or an image of a one-night stand behind his eyelids. Raising his chest to push her off, they separated and the fallen look on Marie's face forced him to lower his eyes.

"Listen Marie, I think… maybe… it's a bad idea," He stuttered.

"How do you know? How do you know what I need? Did you ever think it could be you?" She snapped. The darkness didn't allow her to see his face, but she could just imagine.

"Marie, I don't know what my past is like, nor do I know what my future holds. I've been a loner since I can remember. What do I have? Nothing. I'm the type that sleeps with strange women; I'm the type that is actually willing to look for a fight. I'm not the guy for you. I always leave Marie, who knows when I will start goin' again," He lectured.

Logan watched sadly as tears began to run down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Logan, I'm like you, that's why you picked me up on that snowy road and that's why you always came for me. Admit it," She hissed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Logan whimpered.

"Then stop pushing me away. I know you don't want to, I felt it in the kiss, so why do you keep on doing it?'

"Because I don't want to break your heart!" Logan snapped, silencing her.

"Because you still love Jean? Is that it?" Marie said quietly, a little fearful.

"I never loved Jean. As a friend yes, but I just always liked getting under Scott's skin. Jean was just an excuse," Logan said the last part and quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"An excuse? Logan, what do you mean?" Her voice was becoming frustrated and desperate. Logan knew she was hurting, with all the passion building up for him.

"An excuse so I could try and stop going to you," He said softly. Again he reached out to her, but she yanked her head away.

"I'm going to bed," She said bitterly and rolled over to her side, so she wouldn't have to face him. Logan sighed heavily and laid down, but now it was impossible to sleep.


	12. Taken

**A/N: Well, today is Friday and here's the next chapter. Haha! I believe this is another cliff hanger... enjoy and hey people! REVIEW!!!!**

Just as Marie was on the verge between waking and still in deep sleep, a rough hand covered her mouth, ruining the comfortable moment in bed. Her eyes shifted frantically over her environment which was, to her relief, still the suite her and Logan currently shared. She writhed under the firm grip of the person behind her, the sheet becoming fabric waves as she struggled.

"Shh," A familiar voice growled and the side of Logan's face brushing against hers. His eyes were focused on the closed door, the animal dancing excitedly over his hazel orbs at the tension.

Breathing slowly, Marie tried to calm down, but her body continued to shudder in fear.

"Come," He said softly and with a strong hold around her waist, he pulled her off the bed and backed up down the hallway to the bathroom. Keeping the room submerged in darkness, he pushed her behind the slightly closed door. Marie's back grated against the drywall as she slid down, her knees going against her chest to make herself as small as possible; expecting Logan to curl up next to her until the strange danger would pass.

Instead, he crouched in front of her, smiling sadly. He brushed a few of the silver strands of hair from her face, his touch lingering as if it would be the last. "Logan, what's going on?" Marie whimpered, afraid of that sad little smile.

"No matter what happens, stay here. Storm is on her way. Just stay hidden and you'll be all right," His eyes searched her face before he slammed his lips against hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Strong hands held her face, with fingers tangling in her hair. Marie felt herself melting, this was what she wanted, but why was she so worried?

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Marie slowly opened her eyes, surprised that he kissed her. "Promise me, you'll stay hidden," He begged.

"Logan, please tell me what's going on. I don't understand," Marie whispered back.

"Just promise," Logan hissed, giving her face a little squeeze.

"I promise, now what's happening?"

"Stay quiet," He ordered, before standing and exiting the bathroom.

She would keep the promise, and put a fist in her mouth when there was a loud crash along with Wolverine's familiar snarl at the intruder. Sounds were jumbled and muffled where she was and she strained to listen to the fairly calm voices coming from outside the bathroom. Then there was a brief silence and Marie held her breath, afraid that the intruders would even hear her breathing.

Then came the horrified sound of multiple gunshots in quick succession. Marie whimpered and closed her eyes, as a loud thud vibrated the floor underneath her as the victim fell. She awaited her own death to come, her breathing intensified as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway to her hiding place.

The bathroom was flooded with light, but the door hid Marie's curled up form. "No one else is here," A feminine voice said angrily.

"Come, we got part of what we came here for. He will do for now," a voice, a voice that pierced Marie's heart, answered.

The lights were turned off, leaving Marie horrified in the darkness. It was a long while before she even thought about moving again; afraid that they would return to get her. When she did move, she crawled around the door and looked out through the doorway. The room door itself hanged limply on one hinge against the wall of the room, looking pitiful. But what caught Marie's eye was the crimson pool at the end of the bed, staining the carpet.

Light footsteps outside the room quickly made her retreat back into the bathroom, a pit forming in her stomach.

"Logan? Marie? Hello?"

Marie exhaled the air she had been holding and rushed out of the bathroom, quickly embraced by Ororo.

"Oh Goddess, what happened?" Ororo asked when she spotted the pool of blood.

Sobbing, Marie brushed the tears away with her arm, "I think Magneto has Logan."

Ororo's face paled, "Oh no."

"What are we going to do Storm? Why does Magneto want Logan?"

"We have to go back to the mansion. Grab you things and let's go before anything else happens," Ororo instructed gently and picked up Logan's suitcase. Marie took her own and both of them traveled downstairs and out to the parking lot. A small crowd of people were surrounding the Blackbird and quickly separated as Ororo let loose a lightning bolt from a clear blue sky.

When both of them were inside and ready to go, Ororo set the jet off for home. Marie looked out the window, a stray tear running down her cheek. So he did love her, but now was all that over? Logan had helped Beast turn Magneto into a regular human being. Now that the cure had stopped working, Magneto would want revenge, especially to those who made him into something he despised.

The Blackbird's communicator began to beep and Ororo answered it with a tired 'hello'.

"How did the rescue mission go," The brassy voice of Hank asked.

"Hi Hank!" Marie shouted from her seat.

"So all went well?"

"No, Hank we're far from it. Magneto is back and he's taken Logan. For what, we don't know, but he's in trouble," Ororo groaned.

"We'll figure something out when you arrive. If I remember correctly, Logan and I made him into a regular human. He must be taking revenge," Hank stated. "Don't worry, knowing Logan as well as I do, he'll be all right. I'll meet you in the hanger. I've got some news I need to show you…that might be important."

"Just tell me Hank, I'm not in the mood for secrets today," Ororo sighed.

"Storm… Scott's alive. He's like a pale ghost and doesn't remember where he was before walking up onto the steps of the mansion. It's quite interesting, it's like his memory from the point he found Jean to his death has been all erased. I've tried explaining what had transpired since he went missing, but of course, Logan needs to explain what happened between him and Jean on Alcatraz."

Marie's eyes widened, Scott was alive? So they gained an X man…her heart fell, but they also lost another X man in the process. Would there ever be a time when the whole team was together?


	13. Memories

Bright light blinded him, even though his eyes were closed. They burned like they were on fire and his whole body felt extremely heavy. He struggled to lift an arm to touch his face, but his tries were in vain. His eyes opened painfully and he looked around, the first thing he noticed was the large lights that hanged over him.

"Ah, so the mighty Wolverine is finally awake." A voice from the side snickered.

Logan grunted pitifully and once again tried to move. The cold metal slab underneath him pressed firmly against his back, pinching his shoulder blades against the metal. On his wrists, metal bands attached to the table held him down. His shirt was gone and his chest was covered with wires and God knows what else. He never had been good with health care. His body finally began moving to his commands and he fought in his binds while squinting into the room, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Where am I?" He asked gruffly.

"You're with the Brotherhood," a familiar voice answered.

"Magneto," Logan snarled and fought harder. "I promise you, when I get out of this, my claws will be the last thing you ever see," He threatened.

"Oh yes, going to try and be the good guy. Well Wolverine, your time being an X man has finally come to an end," Magneto finally stepped into the light. Logan stopped his fighting and stared at him, his head cranked to his side so he could glare at Magneto.

"What do you mean?" He asked flatly.

"Oh, you will see. You will see," Magneto slowly began walking around the table, his fingers clasped together in front of him. Logan's head followed Magneto's movements, a strange fearful sensation coursing through him.

"Tell me, what do you remember from your past Wolverine?"

"Go to hell," Logan spat, his face twisting into a snarl.

"Mm, what happened before you were Weapon X? Where were you?" Magneto continued.

Logan's face fell and his eyes widened, "What are you up to?"

"If you can recall…unless this part of your memory is wiped out along with the rest… you hurt me Wolverine. Damaged my reputation as a mutant with my fellow brothers and sisters. You are not a true mutant by heart, but I will make you into one."

Logan eyed the old man, "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say, you won't be an X man anymore. Charles is gone, the X men have gone along with him." Magneto stopped on Logan's other side.

"You're lying! Ororo's got the school under control. The X men aren't dead, it's your damn Brotherhood that's dead," Logan snapped angrily.

"Yes, but you will be part of the new beginning of a new Brotherhood," Magneto gave a triumphant smile.

Logan blinked, "Hell no. You wish asshole."

"Well not under your own will, but I think Stryker might have a few words to say," from his clothes, he pulled out a small leather book.

"The serum that destroys memory is quite easy to concoct. William Stryker underestimated you, but it's a mistake that I will not make. You are not the only mutant around her with unique gifts. I've met a new mutant who can distort memories. She certainly will destroy your memories and if not… William Stryker's serum can. It's for the good of mutants Wolverine. You will see it my way."

"Fuck you!" Logan snarled and fought harder. His body quickly became lead as Magneto held up his hand.

"I guess I should thank you. The cure has advanced my powers, your nothing, but a metal toothpick. If you make this difficult, I can easily turn you into a pretzel."

"Then get the salt because I'm willing to cause hell than join you," Logan replied readily.

"I've heard from a few of my fellow mutants that you've got a new girl. Isn't her name Rogue… or Marie? Isn't she the one that I used in one of my failed plans? Is she still that weak, pathetic little girl you rescued? Mm, maybe she can knock some sense into that metal encrusted brain of yours."

Logan lost all feeling in his limbs. "I'm fully willing to bring her in, all I have to do is give an order. You don't want to hurt her do you?" Magneto smirked.

With a deep sigh, Logan closed his eyes and felt the powerful pull of Magneto's powers cease on his metal skeleton. "Don't hurt her," He croaked.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. We'll continue this conversation later, now, I have further business elsewhere." Fading footsteps alerted that Logan was alone. Wincing heavily, Logan fought down tears. Wolverine _never_ cried. Never. Whatever decision he made, he would lose, but with one decision, Marie would lose too. That he couldn't do.

"Hello Wolverine," a female voice whispered. A bitter smell followed with her and Logan wrinkled up his nose.

"You still working for Magneto, Mystique? Or do you want me to call you Raven now?" Logan opened his eyes and looked off to his side once again and saw the blue woman approach him.

"I hear that you've gone to another girl… one with platinum streaks?" With a wicked grin, Mystique turned into Rogue. Logan's heart filled with rage.

"It's been a few years from Alcatraz, but I guess life for you has fallen back to normal."

"Yes well, old habits die hard," She said smoothly. Mystique leaned over him still as Rogue, her hand lowing down to his lower abdomen; letting fingers running along the edge of his blue jeans. "You miss her touch?" She asked, her voice still cool. "Her mutation must have kicked in. Still that poisonous skinned girl?"

"Get the hell off me Mystique, you're nothing, but a bitch!" Logan bucked underneath her.

"Oh, Logan's getting a little wild," Mystique cooed, still keeping her hand where it was. "When Erik is through with you, you'll be begging for me, you'll see. Now that will be torture."

She changed back into her blue self and her hand traveled up his chest to his neck where she planted a kiss, letting her lips linger. Logan yanked his head away, his eyes trying to turn her to ash by themselves.

"You'll see Wolverine. You won't want that weak little bitch in a few days. You'll be thirsting for her blood instead."

Logan glared after her as she walked away. Fidgeting, he noticed movement on the sides of the room. People in green surgical robes and masks circled the table, some holding trays with unknown tools and others leaning over to watch. Logan finally released his claws, his body and mind connecting.

"Watch him," one of them warned.

A petite woman came up to his head and quickly injected a burning liquid into his neck, a place that he couldn't protect. Just as the hot liquid entered his blood stream, his vision instantly went back… but he was still conscious. His forearms began to burn and there was the foul smell of dying flesh that pierced all of his senses with power. He could no longer move; the poison taking true affect, all he could do was listen and groan.

He quickly entered a state of consciousness where he went numb. The pain became distant along with the soft voices as one asked for some random tool or another. Groaning miserably, all he could think about was his future and what it held. The life of being an X man was ebbing away to nothing, leaving an empty pit. The feeling was strangely soothing and as the X man part of him left, the animal, filled with rage and hatred for those who were doing this to him, took up that space until he was saturated in it.

With a roar, Wolverine gained full control, forcing his eyes open, his dilated pupils ignoring the bright light. The binds that held him broke away as he fought and then claws were unleashed. Ignoring the throbbing from his arms, Wolverine charged at the helpless group of men and women in the room and began raking the air with his claws. Sometimes they would connect, and the scent of freshly spilled blood fed him into a frenzy for more until all were crooked and lifeless on the cool cement floor. Blood pools mixed together around his boots and dripped off his stained claws. His splattered face surveyed the scene with a strange sense of peace.

If anyone saw him, they would have assumed that he was a walking nightmare from a horror movie with his body covered in blood and a hungry savage look in his eye. It would be the last that anyone would see of him as death claimed them.

Sniffing the air, Wolverine made his way through grim hallways, completely bare except for that one stray light bulb that swayed on it's wire, illuminating the gloomy way ahead. He followed the scent to a room that seemed oddly out of place. Knocking the door in, he snarled at the person inside. Mystique jumped off of the small cot that served as her room and stared at him in horror.

"You're supposed to be in surgery!" She gasped.

"Surprise, surprise. I've got a present for you," Wolverine said huskily while holding up a clenched fist with his blood soaked claws. "I think you need another group of scars on that body of yours," He continued.

"I don't think so," Mystique said, almost triumphantly.

"I certainly hope you have a present for me," came someone from behind.

Wolverine spun and instinctively slashed out, surprised that the person had come unnoticed. In mid slash, his body froze with his claws a breath away from Magneto's face who glared at him. "I think it's time I paid a visit to my old friend's school and picked up a beautiful young woman."

Wolverine growled, "You wouldn't."

"I don't know," Magneto mocked. "I think that Rogue has a better persuasion than I do, especially when I know so many of my men that are looking for some good entertainment. Would you be interested in watching…no?"

Wolverine fought harder, but his struggling was useless under Magneto's hold. Sighing, the animal retreated, leaving a very exhausted Logan in its wake.

"Don't take her," Logan said breathlessly.

"Then do as I command," Magneto bellowed in return. With a flick of his wrist, Logan was quickly suspended in the air and two more people in green robes came in. One took Logan's arm and inserted a needle into the pounding vein. With a hiss, Logan fell back into the darkness, but this time for good…or until his healing factor fixed the problem.

Magneto then turned to his second in command. "Go and get her. He needs to witness to what the Brotherhood can do to human beings. She'll be our first victim, or should I say, a victim of the Wolverine. Keep her in confinement when you get her until I give the order to let her loose. Wolverine needs to learn what to do when confronted with the X men."

Mystique smiled slyly, "I know exactly how to get her." Her blue scales disappeared, revealing spiked hair and muscled arms. Hazel eyes met Magneto's and together, they smiled.


	14. New Mutantions, New Mind

Hank was right. Scott was a quiet, frightened man now. He greeted both of them with soft kindness and walked with Marie to Hank's office, which used to be Jean's. He barely spoke and quickly left Marie standing in front of Hank's doorway to go off on his own. Swallowing, Marie entered Hank's office. Hank looked up above his glasses from behind his desk.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry about Logan," He said softly.

Marie nodded mutely, afraid that if she spoke, she would start crying. Hank put down the book he was reading and motioned to one of the metal chairs in front of his desk. Marie sat down on the chair and waited for the reason why he asked Scott to go and fetch her. She hadn't even been at the mansion for two hours.

"Rogue, I wanted to ask you about your mutation. Many of the mutants who received the cure have come to me to talk about the side affects. All of them have gotten either more power or less. Have you experienced any other mutations under stress and strong feelings?"

Marie gave a loud snort, "When my father pulled a gun on Logan, I…I knocked it out of his hand with an ice shard."

Hank frowned in concentration, "I know that this is, a rough time. But would you mind if I did a few tests, just to see how far your mutation has gone. You can still touch, can't you?"

"I don't mind the tests Hank. I was actually hoping to just rest and go. And yes, I can still touch."

Raising an eyebrow, Hank folding his hands on his desk, "Are planning on leaving again?"

"I'm goin' after him," She said quietly.

"The X men will be by your side. We will not let Magneto hurt him," Hank said firmly, as if he was reassuring a little child who was in wrong.

"I don't know Hank. You don't understand what's goin' on with him," Marie said and then she shook her head, slapping her hands together. "Let's get on with these tests."

Hank nodded and watched her intently, "Think of something that makes you angry and focus your hatred on this." He pushed to the middle of his desk, a metal penholder.

Marie knew what angered her and pictured Magneto. As her anger rose, so did her energy. Suddenly, the penholder was thrown and hit Hank in the chest. Marie broke out of her fury and covered her mouth with a hand, "I'm so sorry!"

Hank bent down and picked the penholder off the floor, putting it back where should be. "I have a theory, but I need to do one more test." He grunted as he lifted himself off his chair and he went over to the other side of the room. Opening a few cabinets, he found what he was looking for and came back with it. Once again, the object was placed on his desk.

Marie studied the little object. It was a tiny black box with a blue button on top. "Now focus once again, but not at anything. Just fuel your anger."

She nodded and again made herself as angry as she possibly could. Then, a horrible piercing shriek blasted her ears. Her fury was broken and she covered her ears, wincing at the pain. It quickly stopped and Marie lowered her hands, looking around curiously.

Hank held up the black box. "I keep this to drive Logan insane when he's being bothersome. It creates a scream that hurts his ears. I can't hear it, neither can Ororo nor anyone else, but Logan with his animalistic senses… it's truly funny to watch. Here, take it and the next time you see him, give him a good earful," He joked.

Marie fiddled with the box and pressed the button, but she couldn't hear a sound. "Thanks Hank, but what does this all mean?"

"You can use all the powers you have absorbed from other people. You've got Logan's sensitive senses, Magneto's metal manipulation, and even Bobby's ice control. It's quite interesting, but you must not have such a large scale of power like the natural mutant does. Logan is literally on the floor writhing in pain, you can at least withstand it."

"Great," Marie mumbled. "More 'gifts' to get used to."

"Don't worry about it too much," Hank said kindly. He smiled, "Now go get something to eat and rest."

Marie nodded and walked to the door. "Hey Marie." She looked back at him, there was a small smile on his face, "Don't wander off. The X men will help."

"I'll talk to you later Hank," Marie said. She walked out and wandered upstairs to her dorm. For a while, she just stared in the doorway. Her room had been redecorated, with new pictures. A large white teddy bear sat on her bed, holding a velvet heart it its puffy little paws. Ororo had already brought up her suitcase and it lay empty on the floor.

She looked down at her nightgown and headed for her old closet. Everything was there. Marie pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tang top, placing it on the bed before going to take a shower. She would stay in until it was time for bed.

Damp, cold darkness greeted him when he finally woke again. He struggled to sit up, but his hands were shackled behind his back, preventing any use of claws. Moaning a little, he rolled over onto his back, trying to figure out the shackles on his hands. From what he figured, the metal shackles held his wrists together, and an extra piece of metal covered his knuckles. He sat up and blinked in the gloom. The room was the size of a large box. He couldn't even stand; the ceiling brushing against the spikes of his hair. The small door in front of him opened and a strange woman squatted down to look in. Logan blinked at the light and growled warningly at her.

"He's the one?" She asked, brushing brown curls from her eyes.

"Yes," someone said. Logan bent forward and tried to see who the other person was, but they were out of his view.

"All right, you want me to do this now? Or later?" The woman continued to study him.

"The sooner the better. He killed some of my finest mutants the other day. I don't want it to happen again."

Magneto. Logan snarled and lunged forward, landing flat on his chest with a clink. The woman grabbed his hair and lifted his head so she could see his face. Logan fought a little, but he could sense the magnetic pull as Magneto prevented his rebelling.

"Okay, I'm goin' to have to touch him though, otherwise my powers are useless," The woman lowered his head.

"He's all yours. How long is this process going to last?"

"Depends on how he behaves and how many memories I need to take care of."

Logan growled again and he felt strong hands drag him out of his box of a cell. He was lifted upwards to come face to face with Juggernaut who grinned wickedly. "Helmet Head is still alive?" Logan snorted dryly.

"Keep it up Wolvie, I'll be throwin' you into the nearest truck," Juggernaut taunted.

"No one will be throwing anyone. You two will be partners soon," Magneto said off to the side.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass," Logan snapped.

"You have no choice little man," Juggernaut said, his accent heavy. He dropped Logan back onto the floor. Logan winced and looked up at the three people in front of him.

"Now get out of here, I have work to do and I don't need people staring over my shoulder. If some problems arise, I'll call. Otherwise, stay out of this hallway, 'cause I'm not going into his cell," The woman made a shooing motion with her hands and Logan scooted back a little as she knelt in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Magneto and Juggernaut retreated around the corner.

Logan returned his attention back to the woman in front of him. He eyed her with his lip curling into a snarl, "What the hell are you supposed to do?"

The woman leaned up to his face, smiling at him, "Don't worry Wolverine, you won't feel a thing." With that, she grabbed his face. Logan tried to pull away; the pain was almost unbearable. Images of the mansion along with his teammates began to distort, turn. Xavier, in his wheelchair turned into Magneto standing triumphantly. Ororo turned into his hated enemy Mystique who smiled at Magneto's side. Quickly, he thought up of something and tried to get his plan in motion.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," The woman whispered in his ear, her breath causing a shiver. Again Logan's world went black, but he knew when he woke, it would be a completely different world…and there was nothing he could do.

As Logan's body crumpled to the floor, the woman smiled coolly. It was easier than expected. It would have been harder if he knew what they were doing. Placing her hands near his temples, she concentrated and began shifting through his memories, changing them or erasing those she didn't know how to change. Rogue, instead being in love with her, he would despise her. Ororo, instead of being friendly to her, he would attack. Magneto and the Brotherhood were his friends now and the X men, they were a distant memory. She only kept his knowledge of the mansion, since he knew all the secret entrances, knowing that they would serve Magneto.

It took her nearly an hour to fix his memories, and when she was done, she needed to rest. Staggering to her feet, she glared down at the mutant under her. He was in a deep sleep, for now…and she didn't want to be the one to wake him. She headed down the hall where both Magneto and Juggernaut stood, waiting patiently. Both of them looked up at her with an anxious look. She smiled tiredly, "It is done. He's X men no more."


	15. Kidnapped

**A/N: Sorry for all those waiting for this update. I hope it is as good as you hoped and for pete's sake, review please!**

* * *

Scott watched her worriedly. Everything had changed since he had disappeared, including him. Inside the Danger Room, Marie was hacking away in a simulated battle, her enemy… Logan. She was using her newly acquired powers as much as she dared, sending Logan into the nearest pine tree, or breaking his computer-generated body with a small ice shard. Scott was impressed, of all the changes; he wished he had what happened to her personality. She wasn't the quiet, frightened girl that followed Logan around. Now she was a young woman, a dangerous one at that.

She was using duel swords that whistled in the air as she spun them. With the help of Ororo and Logan, she had learned to use them to the fullest, wielding them like they were extensions to her own arms. With a battle cry she lunged and stabbed this 'Logan' in the chest. It wasn't her intention to fight Logan, even if he was computer generated, but Logan himself told her that if she wanted to get good, she would have to fight it nearly everyday until she beat it. Exactly like the original, this Logan managed to pull the sword from his chest and heal the damage, but it left him stunned and unable to fight for a few seconds. Under Logan's trained eye, Marie learned that these were the most vital moments if she were to beat him. Spinning her foot, it slammed into the side of his face. It threw him off balance and he hit the snowy ground with a thud.

Breathless, Marie looked skyward, "End simulation."

All the computer data fizzled away and Marie stepped out of the room. She blinked when she saw Scott. He was staring at her with the biggest admiration. "It's tough to take on Wolverine. The Danger Room does an exceptional job at making him as realistic as possible. How did you manage that?"

Marie smiled and began walking with him back up to the main floor, "Practice and." She paused, "some very big hints from Logan."

Scott chuckled, "Does he even know that you're doing that?"

"His idea."

Both of them became silent in the elevator. When the doors opened, Marie instantly began heading for her room. She needed to get ready for her night's escapade.

"Hey Rogue?" Marie turned and looked back at Scott. He smiled softly, "I heard about Logan from Ororo. We'll get him back."

"I know, thanks Scott," Marie climbed up the rest of the stairs.

She didn't turn on the lights when she entered her room. Instead, she used her newfound mutation of sensitive senses to see in the dark. Sneaking around felt silly, especially when she was in her own room, but it was necessary if she wanted to get out without getting caught. Packing a small duffel bag with only necessities, she quickly changed into new clothes and sneaked out the door.

Many of the students were out at the dining hall for dinner, so most of the mansion was strangely quiet except for the random student walking through the halls. She walked lightly down the steps and reached for the front door. Putting her hand against the smooth metal of the handle, she turned it and was blasted with the summer heat as it opened.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Marie turned and sighed when she saw Warren. His wings were folded neatly behind him and his arms crossed over his chest in a bored manner.

"I just-," Marie faltered as she struggled to find an excuse.

"You going to try and find Logan." It wasn't a question. His eyes sparkled.

"I have to," Marie whispered. A mahogany table seemed to become more interesting.

"Do you love him?" Warren asked and carefully stepped into her vision. Marie reluctantly looked at him; searching his eyes for anything that would give away his thoughts.

"Yes," she said softly.

Grinning, Warren nodded, " 'Love has no boundaries'. Don't worry Rogue, I won't keep you from him."

Marie grinned her thanks and walked out the door. She felt Warren's eyes on her before he closed it. Staring at the ground in front of her, Marie walked confidently down the driveway. She had no idea where to start looking, but around Logan's usual spots sounded like a good idea.

"Are you goin' somewhere kid?"

Marie's eyes shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. Up ahead, Logan's heavy from was leaning against a nearby tree. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he grinned as Marie began to run. She closed the gap between them and hugged him around the middle. Logan grunted, and then carefully put a hand on the small of her back.

"I was so worried. When I heard Magneto's voice and the gunshots," Marie looked up at him, putting her chin on his chest. Logan's gaze was at the mansion and Marie frowned at his eyes. Something was wrong.

"I got away," He said gruffly.

Marie grinned and pulled out the black box Hank had given to her. "Hank gave me something," She said slyly. He looked down at her.

"Oh yeah?"

Hiding it from him, she pressed the button, waiting excitedly for his expression. To her horror, it didn't change. He continued to stare at her with a frown. "And what is it?" Logan growled in annoyance.

Marie backed away and studied him. Logan's frown deepened, "What?"

"Are you all right Logan?"

He paled, "There's something I got to show you Rogue." Before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and began running with her down the driveway. She tried to slow down, but he continued to drag her along. A large blue van suddenly skidded to a halt and someone dressed fully in black opened the side door. Logan shoved her inside and a heavy foot quickly pushed her down onto her chest.

"Don't move bitch!" A female voice hissed. Marie quickly complied as a gun was clicked out of safety.

"We got her, let's go!" Logan shouted. The van shuttered underneath her as it sped away. Marie whimpered and she saw booted feet. "Don't worry darlin', you'll be all right… for now."

"Logan! How can you do this!" Marie shouted.

The booted feet became blue, "Well, let's just say I'm not Logan."


	16. Thirsty for Pain

**A/N: Wow! I got so many reviews in the last chapter! I've been trying to update for the last TWO days, but it wouldn't allow me. I hope this satisfies the hunger for now... and I will try and get another chapter up ASAP! Hey readers, I love all reviews!**

* * *

Magneto listened intently to Mystique on the other end. He grinned at the information and glanced up when the door to his 'office' opened. His smile disappeared when Wolverine entered, wearing nothing but ripped up blue jeans which were splattered with dried blood.

"Mystique is bringing a present for you," He told the new Brotherhood smoothly. Wolverine grinned wolfishly.

"Is it something I like?"

"Oh yes," Magneto nodded his head.

"Good, I've been wantin' to stretch my legs," Wolverine continued gruffly.

"Mystique should arrive very soon with your new toy. Why don't you go out and greet her. She's taking the chopper."

Wolverine nodded and walked back out, going through the familiar corridors. He had wanted something new for a while. The other mutants quickly excluded him, including the most recent. It was for the best since he was a loner anyways. He sniffed the air in disgust; he missed the trees and roaming through dead underbrush. Everywhere around him, the air smelled foul from sweating bodies of mutants that just came off the streets.

Going to the correct door, he headed upstairs; staring at his footing as he took two steps at a time. It was interesting to be the second hand man by Magneto's side. Course there were dirty looks from those who would gladly take, or even steal this 'privilege', but he saw nothing exciting in the job, except picking out weak mutants who didn't belong in the now stronger and more powerful Brotherhood.

Wolverine hesitated on the steps, just the other day he turned a woman away with a child around the age of five. The child had no mutant ability at all, which would have appalled Magneto anyway, but the woman had nothing worthy of a mutation. He easily turned them away, though they were in search of a home.

Continuing onward, Wolverine smiled smugly when a blast of wind from outside greeted him. For too long was he underground, training under Magneto's tutelage and earning his place beside Magneto. Mystique had become his closest friend, the only one who would stay with him, though he knew she was somewhat scared of him. She tried hiding three scars whenever he was around her, but he had noticed them when she accidentally moved her hand. At first, he had questioned her about them, but she only gave away that he was the one that did that to her. When? Why? There were so many questions, but she was unwilling to answer them.

Wolverine glanced at the sky as his hearing picked up the humming of the spinning chopper blades. They were still pretty far off, but were approaching at high speeds. Backing up a little, he stood on the edge of the roof so the helicopter could land.

Just as he was beginning to get impatient, the chopper came over the treetops and carefully landed. Wolverine shielded his eyes with his arm from the leaves and wind that the chopper brought. As the blades stopped spinning, Mystique stepped out with another. Quickly assuming that this was going to be his new toy, Wolverine studied his challenge. A black hood prevented his enemy to see her surroundings, and her hands were tied behind her back. She stumbled forward awkwardly; yep, this was going to be an easy exercise, but he wouldn't complain.

Leaving the enemy with one of their prized mutants, she came over to him. Wolverine grinned softly as she came to his side, placing a blue hand in the middle of his chest. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Did Erik ruin the surprise again?"

"Mm, I would have found out anyways," Wolverine grunted, gazing down at her.

She smiled at him, "Do I get anything special from the Wolverine?"

Wolverine turned and planted a kiss on her lips, the force pushing her a step back until he held her to finish the kiss. When he pulled away, Mystique was smiling at him, "Go and enjoy yourself my love. You can even let her run into the trees at the south end of the building and hunt her there. There are miles of trees with no human contact anywhere else. Just come back when you're done."

"It might be a few days," Wolverine warned, though he felt a bubble of excitement.

"I trust you," She said gently.

Grinning a little, Wolverine led the way back down the steps. Behind him, he could hear the mutant struggling with his captive as he led the way through the gloomy corridors to the correct way out. He'd only been out this way a few times to patrol the area after there was a non-mutant alert. Opening the door to the outside, he smiled.

The smile disappeared as he turned around and gave a firm nod to the mutant. The mutant nodded back and yanked the black hood off. The woman's expression was priceless in Wolverine's eyes. The perfect fear. Her lower jaw began to work furiously as she tried to speak, but a piece of duck tape prevented it.

"Run," Wolverine whispered. The mutant from behind gave her a push toward the trees. She glanced back briefly before staggering off to an awkward run. Claws slid from their housings and Wolverine crouched…waiting. He wanted a chase, not something easy. Every time he got the chance, he would take a challenge.

The mutant disappeared back underground, leaving him alone. Grinning furtively, he took off in the direction the woman ran off to. Branches dug into his skin as he ran and dead leaves crunched underneath his boots. Finally, he felt free.

Up ahead, he could hear muffled cries and leaves underneath from the woman's weight. He felt slightly disappointed that the woman wasn't giving him a good chase, but he did manage to get his heart pumping. Using a stump, he launched himself into the air. Shifting slightly, he landed right on top of her, both of them slamming into the ground, but she got the brunt of the force. He barely thought as his claws sliced directly into her flesh, ignoring where he would make contact. A scream that slowly ended into a whimper gave him pride in his work. The smell of flesh blood made him hungry for more, but he restrained himself. She was going to die slowly.

* * *

**I'm evil, I know! The button down there is begging to be clicked...**


	17. Too Many Questions, No Answers

**A/N: Okay, I did it as quickly as possible to rescue all who were hanging dangerously off the reading ledge. May this satsfiy everyone's hunger until the next soon to come update. It might clarify some questioning I've been getting lately. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

When the woman stopped moving, Wolverine hesitated with his claws directly above her neck, planning on slicing right through. He lowered his hand, the curve of his frown deepening as he examined his prey. Bronze curls spilled over the rotten leaves and earth, what stood out, however, were two platinum streaks. He growled deeply, this was Rogue, an X man… and enemy. Had his dear Mystique known? Now this woman would defiantly die slowly.

She groaned in her unconsciousness, and tilted her head off to the side. Wolverine knelt over her and mercilessly pulled the tape off her mouth. She flinched in her darkness, but didn't wake. His brow furrowed as his eyes traveled down to her neck, noticing two gold chains. Curious, he pulled them from underneath her shirt, grinning devilishly as he noticed the chains were holding dog tags.

'Rogue and Wolverine, two minds as one.' Wolverine dropped the dog tags and stood as if she was poison herself. His head began run a mile a minute. Eyeing his prey one more time, he reached down and picked her up in his arms, convulsing that he was holding the enemy.

A group of birds cried above and flew off. Wolverine tilted his head and sniffed the air, picking up a strange scent coming from the complex. Juggernaut was on the move… and heading this way. Snarling with rage, Wolverine took off. He should have known that he would be tracked, Magneto was very protective of his Brotherhood and Wolverine was a prize.

Juggernaut however, didn't have the excellent tracking skills that Wolverine possessed. It would be quite easy to get rid of Helmet Head for some time until Magneto sent the entire Brotherhood out for a search. Using his abilities to the fullest extent, Wolverine traveled through the trees, following the strong smell of water. Glancing down at Rogue he shuddered as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "Logan…"

Again, he stopped and was unsure if he should continue. This woman was causing so many questions and he wasn't sure if he wanted the answers. Shaking his head, he continued onward, glancing around him for any danger. His first true outing… and here he was carrying an X man.

The small spring would do for now. It would be useful for survival for sure. Dumping the woman at the edge he walked over and rinsed his arms, ridding himself of the woman's blood from the wound he had given her.

She moaned from her spot and opened her eyes. Wolverine froze and tensed, ready to spring from his crouch if she dared to attack. Instead, as her gaze fell upon him, her eyes filled with a saddened warmth. "Logan… what has Magneto done to you?"

"It's Wolverine. You're lucky you're alive." Wolverine briefly looked away, back to his hand that cupped water up his opposite arm in slow strokes. "I should have killed you without thinking about it…"

Tears threatened to spill over the brown eyes. "Logan- please, you have to come back to me," She whispered. Her hands traveled to the grotesque slice on her leg, pieces of her flesh hanging around the gaping wound. She would never be able to walk again. Wolverine smirked; maybe she would die if he had hit a blood vessel.

With a gasp, Rogue fell back onto the leaves, her breathing shaky. Wolverine got to his feet and shook his hands, droplets spraying onto the thirsty ground. "I want answers. If I find them pleasing, you might keep your life… or maybe not."

Rogue sat back up, "I don't care if I die as long as you're all right." Her voice was strained… in pain.

"Well, then death it is."

"Just tell me what you wish to know Logan…" Rogue whimpered, she wrapped her hands tightly around her leg to stop the red waterfall.

"You're dog tags… what are they?" He sat enough away where they could have a descent conversation, but he could still stand and kill her if he felt like it.

"You gave them to me just a few days ago," She gave a strangled sob. Wolverine barely blinked, he gave them to her? When?

"Who is Logan? Is he looking for you?" Wolverine raised his head and sniffed the air, making sure they were alone.

Rogue began to cry, the tears unable to be restrained. "_You_ are Logan. What has happened to you?"

"Look darlin', I don't like this one bit, so give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here!" Wolverine's voice rose as he got more agitated. None of this made any sense. The more answers he got, more questions came to mind.

"I love you Logan! Wolverine! Whatever! Go ahead and kill me. At least I know that the Logan I knew loved me in return. Go ahead, bring out the ademantium! I don't give a shit!" Rogue snapped through her tears.

Wolverine sat back onto his hands, his frown creating deep groves in his facial features. As he stared at Rogue, flashes of memories which seemed to be on speeding trucks past his vision. All were brief and many contained the enemy in front of him.

"Marie…" Wolverine groaned, his eyes clouding as he watched the images. "You are Marie. And I'm, I was an X man?"

"Yes, you were an X man."

"I- I don't understand," Wolverine clutched his head.

"They must have brainwashed you!" Marie shouted, as if the answer was in front of his face.

Shaking his head, Wolverine stood and walked back to the spring. "I-I remember… bits and pieces at least. I- you aren't my enemy… Erik- Magneto is," He snarled, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands. "I had trusted him… and he betrayed me… all of them!" His eyes flashed with pure rage, the unstoppable animal picking up the memories and shuffling through them like puzzle pieces, getting more savage with each memory collected.

He spun to Rogue who turned deathly white, "_You_ are going to do everything I say or you'll be dead before your body hits the ground to rot! Got it?" The X man nodded mutely.

Answers would soon be crawling into his brain, or he hoped. If not, there would be more bloodshed than the Brotherhood would ever dream of creating, though… if any could dream at that point. In the far reaches of his mind, Wolverine felt a whisper of a touch, as if something was trying to reveal itself, yet was constrained. As this other presence passed over him, there was a strange sense of calm and to think straight. _Revenge can wait, _The gruff male voice snapped. _You must rescue Marie!_ Wolverine glanced down at the X man, still wary that she could be lying… though, would his memories lie? It wasn't by any means impossible. If Magneto had the ability to remove memories, he most certainly could implant them. The voice continued to speak to him, though Wolverine wanted to rip the voice to shreds… if that was all possible.

As the voice made another 'fly by' and brushed against his consciousness, Wolverine managed to net and capture the annoying voice. Able to study it… and learn it.

_Wolverine's eyes widened, staring at a mere reflection of him, but in an X men uniform. The transformation of expression in this reflection startled him the most. This other Wolverine had grown… dare he say the word… gentler. Wolverine pointed a deadly fist of claws to the X man, "You are Logan. The one that Rogue keeps calling me." The reflection nodded. _

"_So, all that she was saying was the truth?" Once again, the reflection nodded, a small smirk forming on thin lips. Wolverine fidgeted, "Will there be answers?" Logan tilted his head, still entrapped in the mental nets Wolverine had lain out._

"_There will be answers… but you must let me through. I will let you see what I have seen these past few years. Follow Rogue, she has taken me on adventures many times."_

_Wolverine gave a dry snort and pulled the nets away, letting Logan slip back into the abyss until he was needed again. As the two parts of mind separated until the next meet, Logan gave out a strangled sob. He had managed to save all the memories from that wretched woman of the Brotherhood, keeping himself intact. But the animal was in complete control… and held harder barriers than he himself. No wonder it was always difficult to push away the beast once it had ensued its bloody course on a battlefield. His only hope was that love would prevail… Marie was the key, all she needed to do was fall in love with his other side as well._

* * *

**Did you honestly think I would kill Rogue? She's to awesome to kill! Now, I'm not sure if this is going to turn into one of those 'Beauty and the Beast' stories, but it certainly won't follow the plot line of the Disney movie (or whatever version of Beauty and the Beast you can think of), but what the heck, Wolverine's a badass animal and Rogue has to teach him how to 'sit and stay'. Don't worry, I'll start working on the next chapter right away!**

**Jackman-fan (oh, by the way, there's a cute little button down there that's begging to be clicked!!) :)**


	18. Sneaky Mystique Sneakier Wolverine

The X man looked up at him pleadingly as he approached with hatred in every step. Before the woman could even scream, he struck her… hard, in the side of her head. She exhaled in a short gasp before crumbling to the ground, her limbs becoming limp once again.

Glaring down at her, he crouched low and picked her up, shifting as he felt her open gash rub against his arm. Tilting his head, he spun and began the trek back to the compound. If anyone had answers, Magneto would. But the question was, was Magneto willing to tell them? Wolverine knew that he was helpless in Magneto's grasp, but he had to try.

As he slowly walked around to the back of the compound, he could hear people calling out to him through the thick trees. Even with the compound out of view, he could 'see' them as they traveled around, nearing the tree line in hopes to summon him. Their calls would go unanswered. They did not need to see the second hand man carrying the enemy as if she were precious cargo.

The smell of metal filled his nostrils, a smell he would gladly forget. He hated being underground and away from nature, but Magneto always went against Wolverine's pulls towards freedom and the outdoors.

"Wolverine? Baby? Where are you?"

Maybe now he would get answers… he pushed through the trees and stood defensively in front of his dear Mystique. If the woman had actual skin, she would have turned stark white. Her eyes widened at the enemy he was cradling against him and surprisingly… squeaked. It was soft, and was something she had tried to suppress, but he had heard it just the same.

"You say a single word, call anyone over and you're done… I can promise you that my love…" Wolverine warned as her hand slid down to the belt around her hip, her fingers grazing her Communication Device.

Her eyes shifted over him and then held up her hands, "All right baby. Just don't do anything rash."

"Hmm," he grunted before walking past her to the thick door. He nodded his head at it, "Open it. I have questions and I want someone to answer them, or else!"

Not arguing with his furious gaze, Mystique held her hand against the panel, making the door slide open once recognizing her. She walked in first, leading the way through the maze of hallways and making sure that the area was clear before Wolverine strutted in with Rogue.

"We'll put her in here," Mystique opened the door to one of the cells, the moldy walls unwelcoming to any who entered. Wolverine growled in response, furious that Mystique would try such a trick on him.

"Don't tempt me Raven. I might as well through you in there and be on my way. I know all of your tricks. Would you dare to betray me?" He sneered.

Her eyes flashed with passion, "Never my love." She began her steady gait down the hallway and waved her hand for him to follow, "Your room. No one will suspect anything there…"

Pleased with this new plan, Wolverine followed, keeping tabs on where she placed her hands on her belt. The Brotherhood members were known for their trickery and evil schemes. It wasn't that he didn't trust his love, he just knew that she was loyal to Magneto…

"In here," She opened the familiar door and Wolverine stepped inside, placing Rogue on his cot, forcing him to grumble in distress. Mystique followed him in and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh.

Before figuring out what was truly going on, Wolverine approached Mystique, grabbing her waist and kissing her with pent up passion. As she deepened the kiss and forced his mouth open, Wolverine pulled the belt off her and threw it against the opposite wall while pulling away. She eyed him admirably. "Clever. Are you still worried that I'll tattle-tale?"

"There is that possibility," Wolverine snorted, reaching over to lock the door. The panel blinked twice under his hand, verifying that the room was secure. "Now," he said while resting his back against the wall, his eyes burning into Mystique, "tell me about a man named Logan…"

* * *

**Short; the next one will be longer, I promise. (AND SOONER!) Please Review...**


	19. Making a Great Escape

**A/N: I know I promised soon, but one... I have a school project where I have to give up something I love and its writing. I can only type my stories for a whole week, but getting to a computer is difficult. I hope this is good... let me know:)**

* * *

The siren wailed and Wolverine's shoulder slammed into the wall, his eyes hazed over with pain. The hallway ahead looked bleak and unwelcoming, but it was the only way to go. He roared with un-caged rage, his claws erupting from his skin as he picked up the pace, continuing his dangerous run. Behind him, the woman known as Rogue limped at a speed that nearly matched his own. For being still wounded, she was certainly still fit to follow.

He should have known that Mystique would betray him. She was loyal to Magneto alone. Snarling at himself and his own stupidity, he took a sharp turn down another hallway, claws meeting a stranger's flesh. The person cried out in agony and crumpled to the ground, defenseless as Wolverine surged ahead.

After struggling to get answers from Mystique, Rogue had woken causing Mystique to react. Now, he was running from the only place he knew, and why? To protect an enemy that possibly held clues to his past and sudden occurring voices in his head. The smell of pine needles doused his senses and slightly calmed him, giving him the ability to think before acting out in anger. He slowed, tasting the breeze up ahead. Rogue came up next to him and bent over, bracing herself by placing her hands on her knees.

"This is… Logan…"

Wolverine ignored her, his eyes gazing down the hallway. They would be coming soon… no time to dilly-dally. Earning a glare, he hoisted Rogue over his shoulder like a sack and began a clumsy gait.

"This way!"

"Over here!"

"Shit, he's been here already!"

Voices from people he barely knew; voices of the true enemy. A woman, someone he was closely tied with, came around another bend farther down the hallway and paused in surprise as he advanced. "Wolverine? What's going on?" She asked curiously, her eyes widening at the frustrated woman he was carrying.

"Are you going to get in my way too?" He growled, his free hand clenching into a fist.

The woman tilted her head, searching his eyes and seeming to enter his very soul. With a quick wave of her hand, she beckoned him to follow. "This way! There's a short cut over here."

Wolverine sighed in relief, but continued onward hesitantly. Just like the rest of the Brotherhood, she was not to be trusted. She had been with him since he could remember, often times being his only true friend through the frustrating stages of his Brotherhood career. But could his friendship make it through this?

"Ann, where are you taking me?" Wolverine hissed, his eyes darting this way and that.

Ann spun, her brown locks rushing into her face at the sudden movement. Her eyes softened at him, "I'm taking you to the fastest mode of transportation."

He raised an eyebrow. Ann sighed and nodded her head so they could continue onward. Through the winding hallways they ran until nearly crashing through a door. Ann placed her small hand against the panel and it beeped quietly before opening. On the other side rested a helicopter.

"Come on! Don't stand there gawking at it!" She shouted her voice low. Wolverine hesitated once again. Certainly after all he had been through; she couldn't expect him to be so welcoming with her.

As if reading his thoughts, Ann looked back at him, "I know you're looking for answers. And I know of a place you can find them. You just have to trust me. And…" She smiled slightly, "unless you know how to fly one of these things, you won't make it out of here alive."

Sighing in contempt, Wolverine jumped into the helicopter and dropped Rogue on the seat next to him. He was slightly startled to see fresh tear stains running down her cheeks, but winced as the blades began to turn until they were jumbled at top speeds. Ann put a headset on her head and glanced back at both of them, "Hold on."

Wolverine nodded, his head beginning to throb at all the sudden loud noises. The helicopter was high into the air by the time the rest of the mutants came running into the landing zone. Some cried out, but their cries went unheard while others shook their fists at copter.

"I'm sorry Logan… and I'm so sorry Marie," Ann shouted, her voice twisted with distraught.

Startled at this news, Wolverine cocked his head, eyeing her with sudden betrayal. "Before my claws make their final début of the day, tell me why you called me that…"

Ann's body shuddered and the helicopter rocked in response under her hands. "I have a lot to be sorry about. When we are safe at the Xavier's school, I will tell you."

Growling with distrust, Wolverine settled back against the seat and gazed out the window, his body trembling with unused adrenaline. He sneaked a glance to Rogue, but she didn't return the gaze. The lowering sun, bounced light off fresh tears that traveled down her face.

"I'm so confused," Wolverine grumbled, mostly to himself.

Rogue shivered against his arm, and her head slowly dropped down onto his shoulder. Wolverine shifted, his gaze studying her with dying hatred. Closing his eyes, he swallowed at a sudden swipe of Logan's consciousness. As his eyelids rose once more, the pure black pools contracted, revealing the hidden hazel. His nostrils flared as his chest rose. "Marie…"

Logan gazed down at her, fighting to keep his body his own. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep on fighting the Wolverine, but for now, he was more concerned for Marie's safety.

Marie's head shot up and her eyes grew into saucers as she soaked him in. Her lower lip quivered a little, "Logan? Please tell me it's you."

"Hey, easy," He brushed her white streaks away from her face. "It's me, but I don't know for how long Marie. I'm… I'm so sorry," he lowered his head in shame.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, as far as she could go with his back pressed up against his seat. "I was so scared." She quickly, her voice wavering.

Logan shivered and his muscles contracted as Wolverine struggled again. "Marie… I'm so sorry…" As he closed his eyes once more, Wolverine gained control, his body going rigid against Rogue's touch, and his voice growing deeper.

"Get off!" He snarled. Rogue quickly yanked away, nearly sliding out of the open doors of the copter.

Wolverine grabbed her wrist which instantly caused redness in her skin and he pulled her back. His claws slid easily through his skin and he held them close, "You're not going anywhere until I know what the hell is goin' on."

She gave a vigorous nod and her eyes lowered. The smell of fear calmed him down and he settled back, but didn't let her out of his iron grip.

* * *

Ororo was looking over paperwork when Scott's body slammed her door open. She jumped to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. Scott bent over to catch his breath before straightening, his usual pale face, paler.

"An unknown aircraft is requesting to land here! And Logan's with her!"

Ororo's heart leaped, "Well, let them come! We can defend if necessary. I just hope he has Rogue with him."

Scott nodded and took off once again. Ororo hesitated, how had Logan escaped? He was a walking magnet around Magneto…

"Storm!" Her heart fell and she charged after Scott. The cry… where had the cry come from? Her feet nearly soared off the ground as she picked up speed, using a strong wind to give her a little lift from behind. The front doors were pulled wide open and the rest of the X men team had their heads cranked upward. The loud vibrated hum of a helicopter shook the poor walls of the school and as she came closer, it became louder.

She skidded to a halt and gasped as she mimicked all standing around her. Above, a helicopter was shaking dangerously, rocking back and forth like a child in a rocking chair. A scream broke through the other noises and dangling legs off one side caught her attention. Marie, with her hair billowing around her was hanging pitifully off the side. The only thing holding her from a terrifying drop was the man that had promised to protect her.

As his head rose and his black eyes met hers, Ororo knew something was terribly wrong. The muscles in his arms tensed as he surveyed the scene below them and with a roar, he unsheathed his claws and Marie screamed in horror. A sound that would haunt Ororo for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Once again... another cliffy. Please review... we have 72 right now and the goal is a hundred... do you think we can do it?**


	20. Be Free!

**A/N: Well, another short chapter, but I think it's pretty damn good.**

"Damn it, can't you control this damn thing?!" Wolverine snarled, his fingers tightening around Rogue's arm. He continued to feel her smooth skin sliding from his rough fingers, but his other hand couldn't help otherwise he would join Rogue in her plummet.

"I'm trying! Something's wrong!" Ann shouted from behind the controls, her knuckles white as she fought the helicopter.

Growling with effort, Wolverine spread his legs and firmly placed his feet against the wall of the helicopter, affirming his position in the copter. His hand which had been bracing him left the hot metal and gripped Rogue's arm, the muscles in his arms shuddering with the burden. Ann screamed and the helicopter jerked, causing a rough rollercoaster ride for them all. Rogue was crying out to him, but there was nothing more he could do. With the movement of the helicopter, he was unable to hoist her back to safety.

Below, mutants, his former enemies were doing all they could to help the frightening situation. A woman with white hair, which Wolverine recalled as Storm, held up her hands to the sky and winds from multiple directions struck the helicopter, trying to help balance out the force. Through the turbulent wind storm, Wolverine felt Marie slip farther from his grasp, her wrist now between his sweaty palms. She screamed and her legs kicked wildly, but her brown eyes raced with different emotions, some not even resembling the physical fear she had.

Great white wings came from below, and attached to them was a young man with wild blonde hair. He too, got caught up in the wind funnel, but with an eerie grace, he plucked Rogue from the air and Wolverine automatically let go. The great wings folded, causing a horrendous drop, but as they neared the ground, they reopened and they were soaring over the grassy yard towards the lurking mansion.

Ann and Wolverine however, were still unfortunate to be inside the wild helicopter. Now relieved of his rescue mission, Wolverine relaxed… a bad move. The brace he had on the helicopter now relaxed, he was thrown to the other side. Neither had doors to protect the passengers and he slid right through, his flailing arms catching the landing rail underneath the copter. Glancing down at the spinning ground, his eyes often caught sight of the X-men, all trying to help, but all failing at the task.

Closing his eyes, he raised his head back to the spinning copter blades, which were rotating at heart wrenching speeds. Something was wrong. Ann's head appeared over him and he frowned, his state of mind oddly calm as if this was an everyday ordeal. Her hand reached for him, her fingers tight in anticipation to his weight. He met her halfway, but as the helicopter finally made a downward plunge itself, Wolverine changed her intended plan drastically. As their fingers intertwined, he yanked, sending her down to him while letting go of the helicopter.

The wind whipped around him as he held a screaming Ann against his chest, curling up so she was protected in a half cocoon of his body, his back planning on receiving the jolt of the human-to-ground impact. Her hands suddenly grabbed the sides of his face, her long nails digging into his skin. Ann's eyes seemed to soften and he frowned at her. "Be free Logan. Be free."

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as the power inside his mind reversed, Logan coming up to the plate. The pain was unbearable as his body convulsed, the cocoon around Ann breaking as his body continued to spasm.

"You lived, when I thought I had removed you. I'm sorry."

Her voice was like a dream; a whisper in time. Just as he opened his eyes, their drop was coming to an end. As he struck the pavement of the mansion's garage, he heard a sickening crunch next to him. His vision began to darken, swirls of colors molding into complete black.

_"Go… live… life… like… you… should… have… been… for… these… past… few… weeks…" A dream? Ann's voice was weak and as her sentence ended, so did her light in his head._

_Logan would remember, unlike the rest of his past. He would remember as pain washed over him; the trouble Magneto caused, the pain he had given Marie as a monster, and Ann; the woman who had been the trouble and the miracle of his mind._

"Logan!"

_"Marie?"_

**A/N: I love reviews for Christmas… What did you think, good? Bad? Stinks? And to all who have reviewed so far, so many that I cannot name them all, THANK YOU. I hope all have a Happy Holidays and the next update will be probably later this week. REVIEW!**


	21. Knight in Ademantium Armor

**A/N: I HAVE A CORRECTION. Ann told Logan to live life like he should have for 'the past few weeks'. IT'S DAYS! Not weeks. Thank you 'Tamia1'! I'm gonna have to fix that. Well, here's the next chapter, and trust me, you'll like it. It's full of Rogan! And no, this is not the last chapter. This story has a lot more plot to go through before it's done.**

"Logan!" Marie screamed, her whole body entering a numb state as she stared at his twisted body on the pavement. Warren clung to her tightly, struggling to keep her from rushing to the feral man's side. "He's dead, he's dead!"

Ororo briskly took over for Warren, whose wings ruffled in relief as he stepped back. "It's all right Marie. Everything will be fine. We'll get him downstairs as soon as possible," She soothed. Marie frowned furiously and her erratic breathing slowed.

Marie watched Hank and Scott slowly approach where Logan laid and stifled some more tears. She was stronger than this… why cry now?

* * *

"Oh shit!" Scott groaned, bending over Logan and casting a deep shadow in the fading light. "What should we do?" He asked the blue mutant, his body shivering at the damage on both Logan and the cement underneath him. 

"I think we should try and get his arms and legs straightened and just hope that his healing factor will kick in. I don't know how much internal damage he's received and I don't want to upset the healing process any further. Here, grab his legs and let's see if we can straighten him out," Hank reached for one of Logan's arms and slowly straightened it, hearing dislocated bones grinding one another in protest.

"This week has been one hell of a week," Scott mumbled, his lower lip protruding out in concentration.

"I agree. Let's just hope that it's quiet for a while," Hank replied while finishing up. He groaned as he stood and glanced over to where Marie was still being comforted by Ororo.

"I want to hear the whole story. This has been confusing and no one has been telling me a damn thing," Scott continued, his voice harsh as he studied Logan. Before Hank could reply, Scott stood and began walking for the back of the mansion. "I need to go talk with Jean," He sighed sadly.

Hank shook his head and then approached the woman. He swallowed in disgust at the sight of her condition and reached down in search of a pulse, but his tries were in vain. As he removed his hand, blood matted his fur and he sighed sadly. Whoever the woman was, she was gone.

* * *

"Let me see him!" Marie begged for nearly the hundredth time, her gaze on Hank. Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Throwing up her hands, she nodded over to Hank, "Go Marie. I can't stop you." 

Marie's face flushed and her eyes wandered to the ground, "I'm sorry Storm."

"You love him, I can't stop you… now go," Ororo waved her on and gave a gentle push from behind. "Just remember, you don't need to get worked up over it. He'll be fine… always has been."

Smiling gently, Marie took off, her feet nearly flying over the ground to get there as soon as possible. In the heat of summer, the smell of fresh blood wafted over her as she approached. Hank turned suddenly and blinked in surprise, "you're here?"

Marie nodded and looked over to Logan who was barely breathing. Feeling as though a gulf ball was stuffed down her throat, Marie took a few more hesitant steps towards him. Was this the Logan she used to know, or the animal?

"Rogue, do you know what's going on? Who was the woman with you?"

Upon the mention of Ann, Marie raised her head and tried to look for the woman, but Hank slowly stepped into her vision. Frowning a little she met Hank's gaze and the furry mutant shook his head. Marie rubbed her face and shrugged, "I'm not really sure who she was except her name was Ann and a good friend of Wolverine."

"Wolverine?"

She held back more tears and found it harder to speak, especially with the golf ball still lodged neat in her throat. "Magneto hurt him Beast. They took him away from us and made him Wolverine. I'm not sure why. I'm sorry, but that's all I know. I was kidnapped just so Logan would be tortured some more I think."

"So that's where you wandered off two days ago," Hank said, apparently in his own thoughts.

Marie blinked, "Two days."

"Of course, you've been gone for two days. We got so worried that the whole X men team went out to search for you. Warren said that you went to go looking for Logan," Hank said kindly.

Marie sat down with a grunt, her eyes wide. Two days? None of it made any sense, but then again, she was completely in the dark with this whole situation. Her fingers slipped to her disappearing wound on her leg. It was nearly gone, almost a scratch.

"I miss Logan," She said softly, rubbing her eyes. "I had so much hope that I'd have a fairytale ending…" Marie chuckled dryly.

Hank crouched and his hands clasped together between his knees, "You'll still get your fairytale ending Rogue. You're knight in ademantium armor just needs to heal up first."

Marie smiled, small clumps of laughter rising from her chest. After calming down she nodded, "Thanks for cheering me up Hank."

"Well, if you're going to stay here until he wakes, let me know when he does. There's a story that he needs to tell to all of us. I just don't want to come down upon him like an eagle, so don't rush. Maybe tomorrow he'll tell us. It's been a trying week for sure." Hank stood and turned, scooping up what Marie knew to be Ann. She couldn't see much, especially with Hank's back to her the entire time, but she watched in hopes to get a last glimpse. The team dispersed slowly at first and Marie could often times hear Hank's baritone voice from the mansion as he ushered everyone inside. At least they understood that she wanted to be alone with Logan.

* * *

_Logan walked through the darkness, examining his memories as though he were at a museum. As he walked, the memories collected as Wolverine stood out in contrast to all the others._

_"I shouldn't have obeyed."_

_Like a cornered animal, Logan's head shot up and his nostrils flared at the intruder. Ahead, a woman stepped through the black mist, brown locks spilling over her face. Her eyes were full of pain and sorrow and as she stared at him, the pain seemed to grow worse, until with a muffled sob, her knees buckled._

_As she stayed there, her image fizzled as though she was computer matter in a black hole. Logan hesitated, but slowly approached, his claws itching to be released. Ann's head rose and shining diamonds ran down her face though there was no light to be seen._

_"Why are you here?" Logan asked gruffly, his chin tucked to his collar bone to gaze at her. Once again her image faded briefly before coming back strong._

_"I came to look for forgiveness," She whispered, her arms snaking around herself._

_Logan blinked, never had one of his enemies asked for forgiveness. Usually they pleaded for a fast and painless death while he loomed over them like he was now. Ann closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "When I was little and I earned m y mutation, I wasn't treated like a normal person. All I wanted was people to respect me; the reason I joined the Brotherhood. I didn't expect that I would be used to destroy someone's life for 'the good of mutant kind'. Logan, please…"_

_Bending down to her level, he rested one arm over his knee while the other touched the ground. He took a deep breath and feeling extremely awkward, lowered his head down to her ear, "You're forgiven. But Magneto…"_

_"That's all I wanted to hear." A peaceful smile graced her lips and she sighed heavily. "Thank you Logan. Thank you…"_

_Her image faded, leaving Logan to himself. He grunted as he straightened, feeling oddly at peace himself._

_"Logan?"_

_"Lo_gan…"

"Logan…"

Opening his eyes, Logan blinked at the startling contrast between light and dark. Marie was standing off to the side, her eyes gazing toward the horizon and the breeze pushing against her matted hair. Even dirty, Logan felt the pull towards her strange beauty. Keeping to himself he waited for her to continue. To his amusement, she began to turn and look away from his direction, giving him the easy ability to surprise her.

"Logan please come home…I-I love you." Unable to take those words on his back, Logan carefully got to his feet, his animalistic abilities becoming extremely useful as he crept up behind her. Before she could turn, his arms slipped around her waist.

"Marie…" If only he could have continued what he said… Marie shouted in his arms and spun, nearly knocking both of them back onto the pavement. As she seemed to register that he was up and moving, her hands grabbed the sides of his face while her lips slammed into his. Logan took a step back, his eyes wide, but he didn't leave her waiting. Slowly, he pushed back until their mouths were at war, each one in hopes to be on top.

Too bad it didn't last… Marie slowly pulled away, her eyes bright and full of tears. "It's you…"

"Yeah, and I'll never let you go. I promise," Logan vowed, feeling content for once in his life.

"The team wants to talk to you," She said with a tinge of reluctance.

Logan grinned, fighting to control himself, "Well, you're just willing to hand me over to the X men? I thought there would be a little fight involved."

Marie's face tinted pink. "I just thought that kiss was a dream, nothing more. I shouldn't have put my feelings out on a pedestal that night," She said seriously, her gaze traveling away from him.

"I know I pushed you off that pedestal, so let me do the balancing act this time Marie," Logan said calmly, brushing his fingertips over her cheek, before replacing the soft touch with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? Finally, right? I just thought that they needed some time to truly fall in love and show their feelings for each other... twenty chapters to be exact :) . Review please! (Hey, and thanks to all who reviewed the past few weeks). I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but a project demanded me to stop writing, literally. I couldn't write for a whole week and that was the project! Complete torture. All right, I'm done talking...**


	22. Her Logan

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Love ya lots! This one is full of Rogan at the end, but no skipping to the good stuff! I've gotten a lot of reviews about getting them to kiss more often... hehe... don't you guys worry, they'll be a whole lot more than that later!**

"Logan," Marie whispered against his shoulder and Logan involuntarily shuddered. "You need to go speak with Storm and Hank; they need to know what's going on. There is so much information that they have missed and you have missed."

"Here you go again, handing me off…" Logan growled, his arms tightening a protective hold around her.

"Please, there is so much that you've missed out on; stuff that I need to tell you and Storm has a lot to say too. For example, Logan, did you know Scott's alive?" She persisted, her hands beginning to run along the tanned skin on his back. "Please, just go. I'll talk to you later, promise?" Marie's arms slipped away and she began walking back towards the mansion. Logan blinked and his eyes lowered to the back of her legs, staring at he dried blood along a cut on her blue jeans.

"You heal?" He inquired, nostrils flaring as he tried to intake any pain she would be logically feeling.

Marie glanced back, but didn't stop her slow gate, "Like I said, I have a lot to tell you."

Either it was pride or love, but Logan felt full of a strange feeling and smiled softly at her before heading towards the mansion himself. She was right… in an annoying way… there was information that he held that could possibly save the lives of hundreds, including the X men.

* * *

"We have a problem," Logan spoke softly, his eyes focused on something outside their world. Ororo, Scott, and Hank either sat or stood around Ororo's office, their eyes full of worry and anger as the feral man continued to pace in front of them. "Magneto's planning another attack."

"And he told you straight out?" Scott snorted, frowning at Logan.

Struggling to contain his frustration, Logan growled in warning. The 'walking dead' just had to open his mouth. Apparently, Scott had received the entire story of Jean's death from Ororo while he was away and what he got from it; Scott was in a mix of relief and pain. It was something that, as Scott put it 'must be dealt between us later'. Logan had a strong feeling that some yelling would be involved.

"I was his second in command as Wolverine. Don't you guys get it yet?" He snarled. Ororo jumped to her feet and held up her hands, giving warning glances between the two men.

"Well, I didn't know you could be brainwashed so easily Bark-bag," Scott sneered. Logan gave a dry smirk, _Poor Storm, we're bickering again. This actually sounds like fun._

"I wouldn't be talking so smooth if I was you, you just might wake up and find your glasses gone from the nightstand one morning," Logan snorted, folding his hands over his chest.

"Will you two stop it!" Ororo shouted, a rumble of thunder vibrated the floor beneath them. "We have a crisis on our hands and all you two can do is bicker. Knock it off!" She pointed to Logan, "You shouldn't have any energy left and you." She pointed to Scott, "Should be dead right now. We'll figure out the details between us later. Let's figure out what we're going to do about Magneto."

"Yes mother," Logan chimed, smirking as Ororo reached out and slapped his arm.

"What's the plan this time?" Hank piped in, glancing at them from his stare out the window.

Logan solemnly sighed, "He has two actually. One, to take out the White House, or government… whatever you want to call it… and attack this school."

"Why?" Scott's jaw tightened. "It's already been a few years, why attack now."

"Cause he has an army this time, and I mean an army," Logan snapped seriously.

"Ah shit," Scott hissed, his palm slapping against his forehead.

"You said it," Logan agreed.

"How much time do we have until he puts his plans through?" Ororo asked quietly while Hank grumbled under his breath.

Logan shrugged, "The plan was for it to be three days from now, but with my disappearance, I should have stalled the attacks; giving us at least a week. I was his strongest mutant."

"I must go speak with the President about this. I think we need to get the government involved with this one. Ororo, tell me all the finer details later, I must be off. Take care," Hank stood and rushed for the door; slamming it behind him and leaving the others stunned at his sudden exit.

Ororo turned to Logan, her eyes dark, "Logan, how much did you tell Magneto?"

Wincing, he shied away, "Enough for him to not make too many mistakes. The plan was for me to go in first and get you guys sidetracked while the rest circled the mansion and then I start hell from the inside while they work their way in. Wasn't very complicated."

"Great," Scott groaned.

"Hey, it wasn't like had any choice!" Logan snarled. "You actually think I wanted to hurt Marie again?"

"You hurt Marie? Again? Like I said before, great."

"And you're supposed to be dead, so act like it. No more talking, got it?" Logan growled.

Ororo rubbed her temples and sighed, glaring at them through half closed eyes. "Shut the hell up, both of you," She mumbled. "Let's get back to business. Logan, while you've been, unconscious on the driveway, Scott and I have been discussing a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, Scott and I agree that you should from now on lead the X men team."

Logan blinked and took a hesitant step back, holding up his hands. "But I just came back. You honestly expect me to take this responsibility right now? I mean- why?"

Scott scratched his neck, "For one thing, you've gone through more hell than we could ever imagine and you know a battlefield as though it was on the palm of your hand. Trust me, we've talked it through and we want you to do it. Ororo's running the school and needs help and no offense, but you wouldn't be a good 'principle', but you are a skilled fighter, I'll give you that much. If you take over the X men team, Ororo and I will deal with this growing school the way it should."

Logan desperately didn't want to speak about this now, especially with this new Magneto threat along with Scott's survival… even Marie's sudden new mutation change. All of it was too much and a headache was slowly pounding in his skull. "I can handle it… but you guys trust me like that?" The words came out wrong, no… he shouldn't have said them like that. He was the gruff Wolverine.

"Yeah, we trust you," Ororo laughed. "And we want you to. Besides, you've been acting like a lazy ass around here anyway. You'll handle any of the missions, give the orders, train new recruits and offer training support while we take care of the students and the school work. But you still work gym," She shook a finger at him.

Logan nodded and Scott crossed his arms, "Now Wolverine, aren't you supposed to be howling to the moon right now?"

Glancing out into the dark night, Logan smirked. Even with all they had been through, their bickering never died. "Watch it Laser-rat." Scott laughed and walked with them out for the grand staircase.

"I'll see you both in the morning. Logan, please sleep as much as you want. I told Marie the same." Ororo smiled at him and then leaned closer to his ear. "And if you're looking for Marie, check her room. Said she needed to clean up a little bit."

The corner of Logan's mouth quirked upward as both fellow X men disappeared upstairs. He waited for them to be out of his way and then jogged up the steps, taking two at a time to get there faster.

Pleased that he was finally alone, Logan took his time to get to the end of the hallway… his turf. As he passed closed doors, he smiled at the sound of gentle breathing coming from inside. They would be partly his responsibility now… meaning, no more running from human contact, which was perfectly fine with him.

His room felt strange, but welcoming as he discarded his scraps of clothes and turned on hot water until the bathroom was soaked in steam.

* * *

Marie's wet bangs slipped from behind her ear and spilled in front of her eyes, blocking her view of the television in front of her. Sighing, she pushed them back, smiling at the weather; rain tomorrow. Her bed jostled as she shifted to toss her hairbrush across the room and winced at the loud crash as the brush collided with something inside the dark bathroom.

"Oops." She pulled the covers up to her chest and hugged them closely. Her bedroom door opened and hazel eyes fell upon her with a smile.

"Oops? Now what did you do?"

"Nothing," Marie replied innocently. Logan stepped inside and closed the door, leaning against it coolly. Marie's eyes trailed over him, smirking at his usual attire of white t-shirt and blue jeans. His wet hair seemed to be more wild than usual and bangs hid his hazel orbs from a true view.

"See somethin' you like?" He teased and Marie snorted as he gave her a sly grin.

"Maybe." Marie smiled sweetly and patted the sheets next to her. He gave her a playful sneer, "Maybe? Oh Marie, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Marie snorted and squeaked suddenly as Logan took a running leap at the end of the bed until his body landed next to hers, bouncing for a while until the bed settled. He rolled to his side to face her and propped himself up on an elbow. She eyed him playfully, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

She wasn't surprised when he sighed heavily, but the helpless look he gave her silenced her teasing and caused a swell of worry to rest on her shoulders.

"Logan?"

His mouth opened, but no sound escaped and he closed it. "Marie- I- I'm so sorry," he tried again, his voice covered with sincerity. "I've been hurting you all these years."

At the sudden exposure of his true heart, Marie felt the sudden urge to calm him, comfort him, and love him. Reaching up, she stroked the side of his face and leaned in for a kiss. He welcomed her touch with some energy, though his body shuddered with fatigue. With her tongue, she pried his mouth open and slowly explored with slow circles. Logan groaned, completely relaxing into her.

Marie pulled away and lowered her head to kiss his throat, smiling gently at his steady pulse against her lips. "Shh," She whispered against him. "Get some rest Logan. Stay here."

He almost seemed reluctant to plop down onto his back next to her, while she continued to caress his face until snuggling in next to him and letting her fingers run over the muscled stomach, feeling him sigh.

This was her fairytale ending she realized as he pulled her closer while also dozing off. She buried her face into the side of his shirt and inhaled… musky… her Logan.

* * *

**A/N: It's gonna rain tomorrow, meaning good stuff for Marie and Logan. Please review, I love em. I'll update soon, promise.**


	23. The Source of Pain

Logan woke to a strong kick in the side. His eyes snapped open, easily adjusting to the darkness and staring straight at the back of Marie's head. Her breathing was irregular and her body continued to convulse, her back arching briefly in an almost painful way. Sighing, he gave her shoulder a gentle rub, feeling her nightgown inch up against his palm. "Marie, hey, Marie," He said softly, nuzzling the back of her neck and scrunching his nose as her brown hair tickled his nose.

She didn't answer and the back of her skull slammed into his forehead, causing a startled grunt to escape past his lips. Dazed, he cranked his neck backwards to keep his head away from the sudden pain as her head jerked again. "Some dream," He grumbled, shaking her shoulder a little more forcefully, though she continued to shudder in the unknown dream. Logan frowned as she still didn't respond to his somewhat forceful reactions. Beginning to worry, he propped himself back up onto his left elbow and leaned over her to see her face. She was in pain as she struggled with her dreams, her brow furrowed and her lips trembling in a wince.

"Marie, wake up!" Logan rasped; his lips close to her ear. As he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, he suddenly felt the pull of her poisonous skin. Gasping for breath, Logan yanked his hand away, only to cause his whole body to move in a chain reaction. The change of his body on the bed ended him on the floor, his butt receiving the brunt of the startling force. Groaning, he rolled over to his side to push himself up in a sitting position with one muscled arm.

"Logan? Logan?!"

Her voice caused a quicker action than he had planned, and he was quickly kneeling by the side of her bed. She was sitting up, shivering badly and staring straight ahead, almost as if she was concentrating on what was on the black television screen.

"Marie, Marie baby," Logan pleaded, a lump in his throat.

She turned towards him, her eyes wide as she did an intake of his worried brow and hurting eyes. "Logan… I'm so sorry…" She whispered shakily. He hesitantly reached out and took her hand, relieved that her skin was once again soft and smooth underneath his touch… with no danger. Her fingers tightened over his in a death grip and Logan kissed the top of her hand, his lips lingering in a pleading fashion.

A single tear sparkled in contrast to the dark as it ran down her cheek. "I think, something is wrong," she cried, lower lip quivering slightly. Logan nuzzled her hand, giving a gentle grunt in hopes of comfort.

Just as before, Marie pulled away from him and clutched her head, grimacing in a strange pain. Her knees quickly tucked underneath her as she rocked in some hopes to relief the hurt. Logan released a helpless whimper as he watched his lover struggle with something he couldn't do anything about. "Logan!" Marie cried, but not loud enough to wake any others.

"Marie," he countered, scrambling on top of the bed and crawling behind her until she was seated between his legs. Her back curled into his chest while he rubbed her shoulders, clumsily making sure there her nightgown was between his skin and hers. To verify that he couldn't touch her, he let his thumb brush over her briefly, feeling the usual pull. Marie gasped at his touch and pulled away even through her discomfort.

"No Logan!" She hissed.

"If it'll help, then so be it," Logan snarled in reply, reaching over and pulling her hands away from her temples, gasping at her mutation, but gripping her tightly though it all. As his body began was drained of his life force, Logan's breathing sharpened as each breath was more difficult to gain. Throughout his discomfort, however, Marie's body calmed she relaxed as the pain that had been troubling her was soothed. After a few, seemingly long seconds, she lurched forward; out of his grasp to break the contact.

Stunned, Logan felt himself falling backwards, his head clunking with the headboard of the bed. Sighing in fatigue with gaining headache, his eyelids lowered halfway until he gazed at a blurred Marie helplessly. She was lying on her stomach, but her head was cranked to the side to stare at him. "Logan, you jerk," She laughed nervously, her chest heaving.

"It worked, didn't it?" He managed to croak. He smiled weakly before wincing as he adjusted himself so his head wasn't pressed against the headboard.

"Logan…" Marie sighed, crawling up to him until she was snuggled deep into his side with his arm wrapped around her. "I don't know what's going on… I'm so sorry," She whispered, draping her arm across his stomach. Logan flinched, half expecting her mutation to kick in and she moaned.

"Go to sleep Logan, I'll be all right," she promised, stroking his side.

Grunting one more time, Logan couldn't help, but feel himself dozing off as quickly as his eyes closed. He didn't want to, he needed to be there for her if another spasm hit… but exhaustion was way too strong for him to fight.

Marie continued to caress him until his gentle breathing was the only sound in the room. Reaching up, she gave his cheek a gentle kiss before slipping away to the bathroom. Her feet stumbled over each other as though they were her first steps and she nearly barreled into the bathroom door. Clinging to it for support, she worked her way around it and closed it behind her, turning on the light as she did. She blinked at the adjustment of light and then pulled out some bubble bath and started the hot water, hoping Logan wouldn't hear it through his exhausted sleep. Staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, she slammed a fist into her left temple, clenching her teeth as she did so.

"Get outta my head," She growled, closing her eyes as the fluid motion of banging her hand into her head became a soothing relief to the headache that was growing from the base of her neck. As the water filled, she poured some soap into the water and watched as snow white bubbles began to grow in the water. Stripping down, Marie slipped into the water while turning the faucet off. Lowering herself even further underneath the water, she rested until even her upper lip was submerged, letting the hot water message all her aches away.

As she began to relax even farther, a knock startled her, causing the water to slosh against the sides of the tub. The door opened a crack, and Logan stared at her warily through it. "Don't fall asleep in there," he warned. She winced and closed her eyes again.

"Sounds tempting though," She chuckled in response. Taking that as admittance, Logan stepped inside and jumped up onto the countertop, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the edge. "Logan, something is wrong," Marie whimpered, tucking the bubbles around herself. Logan watched her tiredly, darkness around his eyes like a raccoon.

"What is it?" He asked gently, keeping his eyes on her face instead of the hands swishing the bubbles to keep things in the bathroom dignified.

"I would have told you if I knew," She sighed.

"Do you think it could be your mutation?"

"No, I know what my mutation feels like Logan. This is something… more painful and I can't put a finger on what it is… all I know is that it's giving me one hell of a headache." Her laughter was dry and short. Logan jumped back down from his perch and approached her, leaning his elbows on the bathtub side.

He gave her a determined look, eyes flashing; warning Marie that something was running through his head. "Touch me Marie. It worked before, and it will work again," he said, "take my mutation."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No Logan, damn it. Just stop!" Gripping her head once again she convulsed as another spasm ripped through her body. Logan grabbed her hand and held on as she calmed down once more, this time tears mingling with the water droplets on her face. "I'm scared Logan…"

"Shh," he hushed, stretching over to run his lips across her jaw. She trembled with a soft smile and Logan gave her a truer kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Let me help you Marie," Logan said, his breath also kissing his face as he exhaled.

Marie tilted her head into his until his forehead was touching the side of her face, his nose making slow circles on her cheek. Closing her eyes, Marie took a deep breath and felt the electric feeling as her mutation kicked in, instantly earning both emotions and memories from her lover. A calming peace wafted over her as both Logan's love and his healing factor shrouded the pain. Logan's pain however, didn't go unnoticed, but as his mutation continued to give her strength, she was able to make heads and tails of the strange spasms rocking her form.

Eyes widening in realization, she pushed Logan away and he nearly fell into the tub with her, gasping for air and body tense. "The Professor!" Marie cried, grabbing Logan around the torso to save him from a head dunk in water.

"We… must warn- Ororo," Logan wheezed, while gratefully taking Marie's awkward embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh! A minor cliffy... or at least... I think it's minor:) Please review! I love them all and hurray! We've reached over a hundred! Hugs for all!**


	24. A Beer?

"Charles is alive?" Ororo repeated. She sagged in her office chair, staring at Marie as though she was death herself.

"I'm gonna call Hank," Scott croaked, his flat palms trying to smooth his ruffled brown hair. He spun the phone on Ororo's desk around and began dialing fervently. Marie glanced up from the floor and continued to pace.

"Where the hell is Logan through all of this?" He grumbled, placing the receiver up to his ear and his foot tapping.

"Logan… is asleep. He touched me, and I…" Marie began to cry. "Why did he have to touch me…? I shouldn't have!"

Ororo jumped to her feet and bent down in front of the younger woman, gripping her shoulders supportively. "Marie, he knew what he was doing. He'll do anything for you… now; can you tell me what happens when Charles tries to contact you?"

Taking a deep breath, Marie exhaled shakily before staring Ororo in the eye, "My mutation goes crazy and I get this skull-splitting headache, and my whole body tenses up…"

"Okay, what I want you to do Marie, is go get something to drink and go somewhere where you can calm down. If there's another attack, just shout and we'll come running… okay?"

Marie nodded and slowly began to walk away, but spun on her heel at the door. "I have something else… I got an image of a woman… in a doctor's lab coat- with brown hair…"

Scott exchanged a worried glance with Ororo and Marie suddenly felt out of place. "Marie, we'll take care of this… I want you to go relax," Ororo ordered, a little forcefully. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little upset," The white haired woman apologized.

Smiling softly, Marie left and as she closed the door. She briefly pressed her forehead against the door until her breathing was even and she was sure that the tears would not resurface.

"Marie?"

She turned and was startled to see Logan with his chest pressed up against the railing of the stairs, his head slightly hanging, but his eyes held the alert warmth he always held when she was there. "I feel like a piece of meat," he groaned, giving her a crooked grin before hanging his head over the railing until his entire weight was being held up by the wood.

"You are supposed to be in bed," Marie scolded, shaking a finger at him.

"And you're supposed to be there with me," Logan continued.

Marie smiled fondly, and slowly went around to the base of the stairs. He raised his head slightly to gaze at her. "So, what's going on?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure; Ororo and Scott are figuring it out. They told me to go relax 'cause I can barely think straight right now." She laughed quietly, rubbing her temples. Logan straightened, but swayed on his feet. Marie met him on the steps and put a hand on his arm, shivering at the skin on skin contact.

"Well, you were told to relax, you've told me that I'm supposed to be in bed, how about we strike two birds with one stone?" He teased, pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"But I'm too hyped up to sleep," Marie whined playfully, giving him a gentle punch in the arm. Logan chuckled and carefully made his way down the steps, using Marie's shoulders lightly for support.

As they entered the family room, Logan stumbled and Marie shrieked as they collapsed onto the couch ahead, with Logan landing on top of her. "Logan, get off," She laughed, wiggling underneath him. He rolled over to the side so she was squished between the back of the couch and him. "Logan!" Marie continued, her lips twitching as she hid a smile. The feral man ignored her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him, her face brushing against the base of his neck.

"Marie…" He growled, his hand stroking her neck before completely relaxing as he fell asleep. Marie smiled softly before brushing her nose over the skin underneath his chin and falling asleep.

"Uh… Marie…"

Marie buried her head deeper into Logan's chest, groaning as she blinked and realized there was light. Looking up, she frowned at Bobby who was leaning over the back, a stern look on his face. "What?" She whispered, glancing over to see Logan still sleeping.

"Marie… Scott says your parents are here…"

Marie sat up and stared at him, "What?!"

Logan jumped, his eyes wide as his arms flailed to grab something, but he still landed on the floor. "Shit," he growled, scratching his head. "What time is it?"

"Uh… one in the afternoon. Storm didn't want to wake you guys. Said you had a rough night. And now your parents are here…" Bobby trailed off.

"Of all the times…" Marie hissed. She turned to Logan who stared at her, "I need a beer…"

"A beer?" Logan and Bobby questioned.

* * *

**A/N: Marie's right... of all the times... lol. Please review:)**


	25. The Animal Inside

Marie sat on her bed, fiddling with the belt loop of the blue jeans she had laid out merely seconds before. Clasped in her right hand was the beer she had been in the mood for from Logan's-oh-not-so-secret stash. Her parents were back… and most likely waiting for her downstairs. Marie took a sip of the bubbly liquid… feeling the past wash over her like a blanket. Before everything… she had been happy. Why did she leave with her parents? Oh, right, they had blackmail. She frowned angrily, feeling Logan's personality growl along with her. Standing, she leisurely walked over to her dresser and leaned her hands against it, staring at the woman looking back at her in the mirror. With Logan inside, she knew she would handle them the way they treated her so long ago. The animal inside her mind flashed behind her eyes and she smiled coolly at the reflection. Blackmail or not… they wouldn't take her away again. Logan would make sure of it. She had absorbed him and even though she disliked her ability to drain the man she loved, Marie was proud that through all his pain he submissively handed her the feelings he had for her in his thoughts. Now whenever she traveled far, and they would be separated, she only needed to call those feelings from the abyss and hold them tenderly near her heart to make everything terrible disappear. She would never push him off that pedestal…

"Marie?" The knock echoed through her head as she was called from her thoughts. Taking another swig of beer she swallowed it down before answering, "Come in!"

Just like the night before, Logan poked his head in before striding through the doorway with a smirk. "You're supposed to be getting dressed, what the hell are ya doin' standing around like that?"

"I wanted to finish my beer," Marie replied indignantly.

"Mm," Logan grunted before swiping the beer from her hands and swallowing down a gulp. Marie sighed and turned with a smile, figuring what to wear to finish her outfit.

"The black one," Logan suggested from behind, his eyes directed on a piece of clothing in her open closet. He pointed with the nearly finished bottle.

"That's a little suggestive don't you think?" Marie inquired, pulling out the tight black t-shirt he had been eyeing. "I mean, I want to scare my parents away, but this would give them a heart attack. This is shouting 'let's go have sex' all over it."

"All right, my room or yours?" Logan teased with taunting excitement. Marie blushed and lowered her head to hide her face. Oh, how badly she wanted to claim him, call him hers, but now wasn't the time. "Hey," he softened, approaching her from behind and resting his hands on her waist. "I'll be right beside you no matter what. They'll have to drag me away in chains. They will not harm you."

"I want to go eat," Marie interrupted, spinning in his arms to stare into hazel. "That way I can have food in my mouth so I won't have to answer," she added. "Besides… the energy would be good."

"For the both of us," Logan agreed. "I'll meet you downstairs. Don't hang around here long, I'm gonna be attacked by your parents before I even reach the kitchen." Gently he placed a careful kiss on the side of her neck and lingered there briefly before walking out of her room. Marie smiled and held up the shirt to examine it… yes, this shirt would do nicely.

* * *

"Where's our daughter?" Becky demanded, trailing after Logan so closely that he could feel her body heat against the back of his grey wife-beater. Struggling to maintain the calm state he was currently in, he glanced back at the furious irises behind him. 

"She's getting dressed," he replied, and quickened his gate for the kitchen. _Marie, get here soon!_

"You're lucky we didn't call the police," Becky continued, nearly trampling him. "David informed us about how mutants are protected, too bad or you'd have a kidnapping charge."

"Maybe you two should have one," Logan snapped. "After all, it was you two that took her from the school in the first place."

"She doesn't belong here!" Greg interrupted from farther behind the two of them.

"Oh yeah, and now you say that. What happened to when she was fifteen?" He asked sarcastically, arriving to the kitchen and heading directly for his stash. Becky and Greg sat down on the stools surrounding the island and fidgeted against the rough material.

"She ran off, how are we supposed to know where she wandered?" Becky hissed.

"You're her parents."

"And you are not! We know what's best for Marie."

"You sure? And do you know what's best for Rogue too?" Logan spun after grabbing a cold bottle. To further affect the couple, the muscles in his left forearm tensed and the middle claw easily slid through to be used as a bottle opener. Tossing the cap into the sink, they all listened to it clink around before settling at the bottom.

"We want to speak to our daughter, not you," Greg answered.

"Oh well, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you. Too much animal for someone like you?" Logan growled, sending his claw back into its housing.

"Where is the head of this school?" Becky demanded. "What's her name… Ororo?"

"I'm babysittin' until she returns," Logan answered smugly as Becky shifted uncomfortably again. In truth, Scott had been sniffing around and found the Professor with one of his doctor friends somewhere out of states. Not only did this excite the entire school, but many of the X men went in the Blackbird to go and see him. They all couldn't go however, and Ororo had seen that Logan would be the wisest choice to stay… since the fact that he had been sleeping at the time.

"Hey Logan, Warren says that some of the younger kids are getting restless and wants to know if the pool can be off the 'off limits' list," Marie said cheerfully as she stepped through the threshold. Logan glanced up and had to do a double take. There was his Marie in blue jeans, even in the considerable hot weather, and the black t-shirt he had suggested that started low and ended high, significantly suggestive, but hell, no one would dare touch her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was fiddling with it as she walked in.

"Uh, sure," Logan managed, and went back into the fridge void to find something edible that didn't look like it was alive on the plate (Scott's cooking). Marie spun and shouted his answer down the hall and Logan smiled at the excited shouts she received as an answer.

"Marie!" Becky ordered and both Marie and Logan glanced back.

"Why are you two here?" Marie said casually as she shoved Logan aside with a nudge of her hip. "You're taking too long," she explained with a sweet smile. Raising an eyebrow, Logan leaned against the counter, watching her pick out lunchmeat and other sandwich making products.

"We've come to bring you back," Greg snapped, furiously giving Logan a glare.

"Then your trip was in vain," Marie said simply, working her way around the kitchen to make herself lunch. There was a mock smile on her face, but the flash in her eyes warned Logan that he would have to duck and take cover soon. This wasn't his fight, but he would lend support when needed. This was _his_ Marie.

"Marie, remember what we talked about last time?" Becky inquired smoothly. Marie raised her head from her sandwich work, eyes growing considerably dark compared to the bright afternoon.

"Don't you dare come in here and talk to me about that. This is my home now so don't even think about it. I don't need the money," She spat, the tomato she was slicing received a chop down the middle.

"If you do not get married to David, Marie, we will disown you!" Greg was beginning to look like the tomato. Logan smirked and wondered if he would receive the same treatment like the vegetable.

The room suddenly got warmer and Logan tensed at the stressed atmosphere. Glancing toward Marie he growled nervously, earning all pairs of eyes, including his lover's. Her anger was his… her eyes were his… she was fighting the animal. The fight was too soon after draining him, the animal still residing in her mind. Reaching her side, he gripped her shoulders as her eyes returned to her parents.

"Fight it baby, you gotta fight it," Logan whispered fervently in her closest ear, glaring daggers at the couple that caused her so much trouble. They stared back in confusion as their daughter struggled with her own Wolverine.

"Get out, now!" She snarled and slipped from his grasp to storm moodily down the hall. Becky and Greg slid off the stools to run after her while Logan was left standing dumbfounded, his wild eyes gazing at the empty doorway.

He never meant to hurt her, but now she was suffering from a monster that only he should possess. A form standing in the doorway snapped his attention to the present and he stared at her painfully. Marie gave a warm smile, "Scared them away didn't it?" There was laughter in her voice as she approached him steadily to rest her head against his heart.

"Were you joking?" He choked out, eyes wide with amazement.

Marie moved away to see him, her smile gone. "I've always had the Wolverine inside, it just depends if I'm in the mood to show it. They pushed the right buttons," she shrugged and buried her face into his chest before giving his shoulder a gentle slap. "Come on, let's have lunch."

"Where'd they go?" Logan asked again, still unsure that it had been a hoax.

"Left for a while, but they'll be back. As they left they threatened to bring David from wherever they're staying at. Apparently he came with them. I honestly don't care," she shrugged again and began a nicer slice for the tomato.

"What did they blackmail you with last time?" He continued and started helping himself to all the food laid out.

Marie stopped in her actions and stared helplessly at him. "Logan, there's a million dollars waiting for me and I thought that the school would be able to use it… and they also threatened that you'd get into a lot of trouble if I didn't go home with them. Guess I wasn't thinking when I did go with, but Logan, I just couldn't let you get in trouble because of me. Now let's leave it there and spend the day together. I don't want to hear anything about Magneto, or my parents."

"Deal," Logan readily agreed.

* * *

When the whole mansion vibrated as though a giant shook it by its walls, no one was expecting it. Even the students outside enjoying the day felt the ground beneath their feet move briefly along with a thunderous explosion. The fear that the Blackbird crashed on landing spread like the plague over the students and many of the remaining X men including Logan and Marie rushed about to calm them and go see what all the trouble was. If only they didn't… 

Further along the road, the remains of a vehicle burning to ash with parts strewn about the road sent fear over the remaining X men. Warren quickly spread his wings and took flight, searching for any survivors along the hot pavement. The only mutant braving the flames was Logan who quickly jumped in and ignored the smell of his burning flesh as he picked apart the car.

Marie struggled with Iceman's powers in attempts to control the flames, while Iceman himself fought the larger flames with more power than Marie could wish for, but the flames continued their dangerous dance.

"This isn't the jet," Logan coughed, eyes watering with soot. He looked through the haze back to Marie, her eyes blurring with unneeded tears. He didn't have to tell her.

"My parents," She whimpered, brushing her eyes with the back of her hand. Logan leaped over a piece of the car and out into clear air where he bent over and coughed, feeling his healing factor kick in. Marie put a firm hand on his burned wife-beater and gazed down the road where she squinted, the grip on his shirt becoming a fist. Glancing up with a strangled groan, Logan straightened and clenched his hands until his nails dug deep into his palms.

Spiky brown hair shone bronze in the sun as the hazy figure took a few more steps towards the desperate X men. Iceman rounded the burning pile and froze in mid-step, blue eyes darkening to an ocean storm. "John!" Bobby shouted, raising his hand to counter any attacks their former friend might hold.

"I have a message," Pyro said defiantly, turning towards Logan who crouched low in preparation to fight. "Logan must return to the Brotherhood he swore to work for… or Rogue's parents will perish under my flames. You have until tomorrow morning. Expect us to be waiting here for you."

Spinning in place, Pyro took off down the road where a van squealed into view, the side door opening to allow their comrade to easily jump inside. Bobby began to charge forward, but Logan lunged and grabbed the young man by the shoulder.

"Don't," The feral man advised. "He's not worth it." Wincing, he turned toward Marie who was staring straight ahead, eyes made of cold stone.

"I have a plan," She growled, watching the van disappear around a curve.

"Which is?" Bobby inquired nervously.

Instead her eyes rose to Logan's, showing the warmth only for him. "We'll give them what they want," A sly smile spread over her expression and she winked. Logan released his claws to relieve the itch, standing up straight and gazing ahead.

"Let's do it," He answered deeply.

"Mystique's mine," Marie claimed and slowly led the way back for the mansion.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Bobby asked, quickly falling into step with his ex.

"She'll be dead before she even walks onto the battlefield," Marie vowed, glancing back towards Logan who was still gazing out on the road, his face deep with thought. "They forget that I have a Wolverine too, and he's very, very angry."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I hate writers block, lol. So what does everyone think? Please leave a review!**


End file.
